On s'connaît ?
by TheCrazyKitty
Summary: Venez suivre l'aventure d'une jeune fille complètement tarer qui atterrit dans le monde de One Piece comment dire ... Par un moyen what the fuck ! Et elle se retrouve sur le bateau d'un des plus froid et sadique des supernovas. Mais le seul problème reste sa mémoire qui lui joue des tours ... (IMAGE FAITE PAR : "Amy-Chan" *Facebook*)
1. Prologue

_Bonchour~ ! Mes petits chatons_ _! _

_Me voici pour une nouvelle fiction entre guillemets. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est celle qui va remplacer "un Amour Compliquer". Vu que mon OC était pas mal j'ai décidé de la garder. L'histoire et complètement modifier ce n'est plus le même délire XD sauf à un détail près ... Ce qui on lu "Un Amour Compliquer" comprendrons._

_[ Essaye de ne pas faire de faute d'orthographe ...] Mais j'y peux rien si on est inséparable ! Donc ceux qui veulent corriger cette fiction sont la bienvenue à me demander en PV sur ma page **Facebook** " **The Crazy Kitty** "._

_Ce chapitre a étais corriger par **Juju-LovelyManga Merciiiiii~ ! **  
><em>

_Bref ..._

_On vous dit ..._

_[ Bonne lecture !]_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

**Tout peut basculer en 3 secondes**

.

.

.

.

**༺ ༻****༺ ༻****༺ ༻**༺ ༻****༺ ༻****

Merde, où est passé mon portable ? Ah, peut-être qu'il se trouve dans mon sac ! Ou pas. Je fouille partout dans la chambre a la recherche de mon téléphone ... Où je l'ai mis encore ? Soudain, je sentis dans ma poche quelque chose vibrer. NON MAIS J'Y CROIS PAS IL ÉTAIT DANS MA POCHE ! Je sortis le téléphone et décroche rageusement.

- Ouais hallo ? Dis-je énervée.

{- Bonjour, oui je vais bien et toi . Je pense que non, vu le son de ta voix.}

- Non tu crois . Dis-je ironiquement.

{- Il se passe quoi encore.}

- Rien d'important.

{- D'acc ... Bon je ne t'ai pas appelé pour rien, Tu bouges aujourd'hui.}

- Non, je dois écrire ma fiction.

{- Marine tu fais chier ... Toujours sur "tout peut changer en un claquement de doigt".}

- Oui, bon je te laisse Pauline.

{- T'es sûrs de ne pas vouloir bouger ?}

- Je sais que tu m'aimes bien mais à ce point ...

{- Je t'emmerde !}

- Moi aussi je t'aime haha. Je raccroche en ricanant.

Pauline est la seule qui me redonne le sourire, elle doit avoir des pouvoirs magiques. En y pensant ça serait cool de pouvoir faire comme dans ma fiction, et qu'avec un claquement de doigt on se retrouve dans le monde de One Piece. Je range mon téléphone dans ma poche, et part vers l'ordi qui est dans un coin de ma chambre sur un bureau. Je m'assieds et allume l'ordinateur. Je commence à taper sur le clavier la suite de ma fiction. C'est ma routine depuis que j'ai l'âge de seize ans d'aller sur l'ordinateur après le travail. Et ouais j'ai dix-huit ans et je suis serveuse. Au bout de quelques minutes je regarde mes doigts, avec l'envie débile d'essayer de les claquer pour voir si je vais dans le monde de One Piece . Le ridicule ne tue pas, non ? Je me lève et vais au milieu de ma chambre qui est entourée de posters, mangas, figurines de One Piece. Je souhaite aller dans le monde de One Piece ! Pense-je les yeux fermer avant de claquer des doigts. Pfff ... Comme si ça allait marcher ... J'ouvre les yeux avant de tirer une tronche décomposée et me mettre à hurler.

- WHAT THE FUCK ! POURQUOI JE TOMBE DU CIEL~ ! WAAAAAAAAA !

Je vais mourir comme ça ! Pas possible quelle mort stupide ... Mais trois secondes, comment c'est possible un truc pareil ?! Comment ça a put marcher ? Je continue à hurler que je suis maudite par tous les Dieux qui existent sur cette putain de planète et que je suis la poisse incarnée ... J'aperçois plus bas un bateau. Un bateau ... Un bateau ... PUTAIN je vais m'écrabouiller dessus !

- NIANNNN !J'veux pas passer de tomate à sauce tomate !

Adieu mondé cruel ... J'ai oublié d'écrire mon testament. Qui va récupérer mes mangas ?! Ho non faut que je réussisse a rester en vie ! Je secoue les bras avec l'espoir que je réussis à m'envoler, mais rien ... L'espoir fait vivre. Putain ben, la il me fait pas vivre ! Je vois le bateau se rapprocher de plus en plus et il devient de plus en plus sûr je vais finir en lasagne sauce tomate en plein milieu du pont. Je plains celui qui va nettoyer ... Ma fin et proche ; je ferme les yeux et met mes bras en avant par instinct pour me protéger et crie comme une guerrière des champs qui se fait attaquer pas des guêpes. Ouais j'ai l'esprit tordu ...

- YATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Je pensais atterrir sur du dur mais je me sens tomber sur du mou tout doux puis me faire propulser en arrière et prend un gros choc sur la tête. Ensuite, c'est le noir complet.

**༺ ༻****༺ ༻****༺ ༻**༺ ༻****༺ ༻****

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Bon voici le prologue ! <em>  
><em>Oui il est un peu court mais c'est un prologue XD. Promit les chapitres seront plus longs ;). <em>_On se retrouve pour la suite plus tard :D ! [ Tu donnes pas de date ...? ] Nan, parce que je respecte jamais les délais que je dis, et j'écris quand je veux pour mon plaisir voilà. Et quand j'écris avec plaisir ben, les lecteurs prennent plaisir à lire voilà ..._

_Laissez-moi une review svp ! *-* [ Tu es tombé bien bas Kitty ...] Ben, quoi tu veux que je leur fracasse la tête pour des reviews !?_


	2. Trou de mémoire

_Holla bande de petits chatons sauvages~ !_

_**MERCIII A Juju-LovelyManga qui a corriger se chapitre *****^* !**_

_Voici la suite de cette fiction ! J'adore cette fiction parce que j'aime beaucoup l'écrire. :) [ Tu rigoles toute seule à chaque fois que tu écris. ] Ben ouais écoute ma propre connerie va me tuer un jour. xD [Et sa sera quoi ta mort ? ] Mort d'étouffement a force de rire. *^* [ Très classe comme mort.] Ouais ta vu ! ;) _

_Ne faite pas attention à ma conscience maléfique._

_Les personnage de One Piece ne sont pas a moi ... Aller Oda-san ! *Oda lui ferme la porte au nez*._

_Bref ..._

_[ Sur ceux ... ] _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre I<strong>

**Trou de mémoire**

.

.

.

**༺ ༻****༺ ༻****༺ ༻**༺ ༻****༺ ༻****

Je me sens vide ... Il me manque quelque chose ou même plusieurs. En tout cas je sais que je suis plus que fêlée du bocal. Déjà une bonne nouvelle ... Mais je me sens toujours vide. Je décide d'ouvrir les yeux avant de les refermer direct à cause de cette putain de lumière ! Qui à laissé la lumière allumée !? Je me sens d'un coup de très mauvaise humeur. Mais, j'ai comme cette impression d'avoir oublié beaucoup de trucs, sur moi ... Qui suis-je d'ailleurs ? Sa va surement me revenir. Après avoir ouvert les yeux en me les frottant à cause de la forte luminosité, je décide d'analyser l'endroit où je me trouve. Première truc que je vois un plafond blanc ... Mouais ok. J'entends du bruit à ma droite; je décide donc de tourner la tête avec une flemme infinie pour voir d'où il provient mais ressens aussitôt une vive douleur dans le cou. Ouchhh! J'ai un putain de merde mal de crâne aussi ... Pourquoi ? Je me souviens plus. J'ai vraiment un gros problème ... Enfin, la tête complètement retournée j'aperçois un homme assis sur une chaise avec un sourire mauvais. Il porte un sweat jaune et noire, un chapeau chelou ( que je trouve TROP beau) et un pantalon bleu tachetés. J'adore son style vestimentaire. Par contre en revanche j'aime nettement moins l'air qu'il affiche sur son visage; on dirait que se taré va me violer ! Il me fait un peu flipper avec son regard glacial et son sourire pas du tout rassurant ... Voir carrément malsain ! Je lui souris pour détendre l'atmosphère de psychopathe qui plane dans cette pièce. J'ai une idée ! Je vais essayer de commencer une conversation. On se connaît peut-être, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part ...

- On s'connaît ?

- Bonjours miss. dit-il avec un sourire fourbe.

- Salut. On s'connaît ?

- Non.

- Si on sonnait pas, tes qui alors ? Et qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Dis-je les yeux plissés.

- Trafalgar Law et toi miss ?

- Heu ...

Ho, putain énorme blanc dans mon cerveau ... Je ... Je m'en souviens plus. MA MAIS PUTAIN C'EST GRAVE ! Je commence à faire une tête décomposée et passe au blanc zombie. Je me souviens plus de rien, ça j'en suis sûre !

- Bordel de merde chuis dans l'caca ...

- Que se passe-t-il miss ?

Je le regarde avec une bouille genre " Je sais pas qui chuis ". Il lève les yeux au ciel et prend un carnet pour noter des trucs dessus. Il note quoi . Putain ça me démange ... JE VEUX SAVOIR ! Je l'observe un peu mieux pendant qu'il note des choses dedans. Il a des yeux gris cernés de noir, une barbichette et des cheveux bruns. Plutôt sexy. Ce nom Trafalgar Law ... Ça me dit quelque chose ... Tien je remarque que je dis beaucoup le mot "chose" ... Après avoir découvert que j'aimais bien dire"chose"je retourne mon attention vers Law avec son carnet.

- Tu notes quoi ?

- Des notes.

- Et sur quoi ?

- Toi.

- Moi ? Il y a quoi à écrire sur moi.

- Ce qui t'arrive.

- Il m'arrive quoi .

- Tu sais que tu es agaçante. Souffle-t-il en me regardant avec lassitude.

- J'en sais rien je ne me souviens plus ... de rien.

- Mmh je vois ... Le choc que tu as reçu a éte violent. Mais vu que tu es tombée du ciel, ça m'est pas étonnant !

- Du ciel ...

Je suis tombée du ciel, mais c'est une blague ?! Mais... mais c'est trop cool ! Je le regarde avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Stop, une minute je mets mon cerveau sur pause. Comment ça se fait que chuis tombée du ciel ?! En avion ? Peut-être ... Je continue à réfléchir n'écoutant pas ce qu'est entrain de me raconter Law.

- Miss ...

- Tu peux attendre cinq minutes je réfléchis ! Dis-Je agacer.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir quel est ton prénom ?

- Hein ? Oui ! Alors c'est quoi.

- Regarde à ton poignet.

Je regarde là où m'a dit brun et aperçois à mon poignet droit qu'il y a une gourmette. Ha ! Et dessus il y a gravé Marine. C'est déjà un début. Mais pourquoi j'ai tout oublié ? Je tripote un peu ma gourmette avant de la laisser tomber sur mon poignet.

- Il m'arrive quoi ?

- Tu as perdu la mémoire rien de grave. Si tu fais travailler ton cerveau tout devrait revenir comme avant. Bon, C'est quoi ton prénom ?

- Marine ! Dis-je en souriant.

Au même moment la porte s'ouvre et deux hommes tombent avec un ... OURS !? What the ... Hoy ! Je rêve où ils étaient entrain de nous écouter ? Par contre ils ont une mine terrifiée. Je regarde heu ... Law voilà ! Moi aussi je deviens blanche il est terrifiant ce mec. On dirait qu'il va les découper pour les mettre dans un bocal. Il se lève et va se poser devant ceux qui sont par terre.

- Vous avez trois secondes pour sortir de cette pièce avant que je vous découpe en morceaux et vous mette dans des bocaux. Dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

psychopathe et moi sommes d'accord... je ne suis donc pas la seule à avoir l'esprit tordu, super ! Oui je sais un truc sur moi-même ça n'a pas besoin d'être prouvé. Je suis tarée, c'est sûr. l faut que je réfléchisse au fil de mes pensées pour m'apercevoir que quelque chose cloche dans ce qui me sert de cerveau. L'ours se lève et s'excuse et part en courant suivi des deux autres. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne suis pas choquée de sa manière de parler, comme si je connais son attitude. Law se retourne et me lance un regard digne d'un fou assortit d'un sourire ... maléfique ? Il s'assied à la même place que toute-à-l'heure, et pose son menton entre ses mains puis m'observe attentivement. Comme si j'était un rat de laboratoire.

- Dit moi ce que tu sais sur toi.

- Mmmh ... Que je m'appelle Marine et que je suis plus que fêlée du bocal.

- C'est tout.

- Ouai. Ah mais si ! Tu sais que tu ressemble à un médecin ?

- Oui je sais.

- ...

- ...

On s'observe encore comme ça pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes dans le blanc des yeux. Je brise cette tension en me mettant à ricaner. Sur le coup, il se lève et me dit de ne pas bouger du lit si je ne veux pas finir attachée. Attachée, sérieux ?! Après qu'il soit parti je décide de me rendormir; de toutes façons j'ai que ça à faire. et avec le mal de tête que j'ai je n'ai pas trop envie d'aller faire la folle. Sur ce, je m'endors et des images me remplissent la tête. Des visages, des sourires, des paysages nostalgiques que je ne me rappellent pas et qui s'estompent à mesure que je sombre dans le brouillard de l'inconscience.

**༺ ༻****༺ ༻****༺ ༻**༺ ༻****༺ ༻****

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà chapitre I terminer~ !<em>

_Il est un peu petit je sais mais ils vont être de plus en plus longs. Comme vous l'avez remarqué ce matin nous sommes vendredi XD et il y a un nouveau chapitre. Donc j'ai décidé de suivre un planning ! **Il y aura un chapitre tous les lundis et vendredi** ! :3 _  
><em>Bref ... Merci pour toutes vos reviews : 3 On se retrouve pour lundi :3 !<em>

_**Laisser une petite review~ !** [Aussi non elle vous casse la tronche !] Hein ?! Jamais je les aime trop !_


	3. Histoire de douche

Hellooooo~_ ! Mes chatons au caramel ! :3_

__**MERCIII~ ! A Juju-LovelyManga qui a corriger se chapitre *****^* !**__

_Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis heureuse que ça vous plaise *-* *Pleure de joie* Moi j'adore surtout mon OC même si elle a perdu sa mémoire son caractère foufou et resté :') elle-même s'en rend compte que ça ne va pas bien dans son cerveau. :3_  
><em>[ Mais elle n'est pas aussi tarée que toi.] Non XD ! *Sourire sadique* [Arrête de sourire comme ça ! tu vas faire fuir les lecteurs !] <em>

_Bref ..._

_Les personnages et tout le monde de One Piece ne sont pas a moi ... ODA-SAN ALLER ! * Oda appel les flic* _

_Sur ceux je vous dis ..._

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre II<span>**

**Histoire de douche**

.

.

.

**༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻**

- Mais capitaine on ne peut pas lui faire confiance elle s'appelle Marine !

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça te fait ? Dis-je outrée.

- Tu portes le nom de l'ennemi ! Hurle un mec à la casquette aux couleurs douteuses.

L'ennemie ? Il a fumé quoi ce mec ... Pas du gazon en tout cas. Je me sens un peu paumer ... est-ce qu'on vient pas de me dire que je me trouve dans un sous-marin ? TROP COOL ! Mais comment je me suis retrouvée là ? Bref ... Aucune idée, et de toute façon ce n'est pas mon problème prioritaire. Je suis assise sur le lit de l'infirmerie avec un bandage autour de la tête avec mes cheveux châtains foncés ondulés en pétard. J'écoute leur conversations d'ennemie depuis le début mais j'ai du mal à suivre. Les deux mecs d'hier qui ont failli se faire étriper par Law ben, disent que je suis une espionne ou chais pas trop quoi ... On m'a aussi expliqué que c'était des pirates. Je ne me souviens portant pas que les pirates existent ... Comment j'ai pus zapper se détaille dans ma vie ... C'est vraiment bizarre. Je les écoute à parler de moi pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que ...

- MAIS BORDEL ! JE COMPREND PLUS RIEN C'EST QUI L'ENNEMI ?!

- LA MARINE ! Hurle les deux hommes.

- Heu ... Je comprends mieux maintenant. Je souffle en croisant les bras sur ma petite poitrine.

Mais chuis pas une ennemie. J'en suis sûr ! Plonger dans mes pensées je n'écoute plus cette conversation débile. Si je les fais tant chier pourquoi ils me chassent pas ?! Vivement que je retrouve la mémoire et que je me casse, ils me soûlent déjà ... Trafalgar leur dit de quitter la pièce et qu'ils en reparleront plus tard. Les deux hommes grognent et quittent l'infirmerie. Je rallonge épuisée par cette histoire de Marine ennemie. Law s'assied à la même place qu'hier et souffle à son tour. Lui aussi cette histoire doit l'agacer et je dois dire que je compatis un peu pour lui.

- C'est qui ces deux zigotos ?

- Pingouin et Sachi.

Ok je retiens ! Mais qui est Sachi et qui est Pingouin ? HA ! C'est simple, Pengouin doit être le mec au bonnet où c'est écrit dessus "Pingouin" et l'autre avec les lunettes et la casquette au couleur vraiment douteuse ça doit être Sachi. Problème résolu ! On reste silencieux pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Se silence est calme, reposant et non pesant comme je l'aurai cru. À ce moment-là moment-là un besoin fondamental me vient en tête: prendre une douche.

- Hey ! je pourrais prendre une douche ?

- Oui, Suis- moi.

Je me lève alors du lit où j'étais installée et pose un de mes pied nu sur le sol gelé. Je frissonne au contact mais je me lève quand même. Je veux vraiment prendre cette douche. Law se lève à son tour et me fait signe de le suivre. Après avoir tourné ne ne sais pas combien de fois dans les couloirs on arrive enfin aux douches ... HOLA ! Hors de question que je me douche dans ça. Je ne suis pas pudique mais c'est crasseux ...

- ...

- Oui miss ?

- Il est hors de question que je prenne une douche là !

- Tu n'as pas le choix.

Putain ... HOOOOO ! J'ai une petite idée ! Un sourire un peu psychopathe s'étire mes lèvres. Law me regarde l'air blasé en se demandant ce que j'ai en tête. Ben, mon pote je vais encore une fois et s'il persiste aussi non ... Sa va pas aller pour ses oreilles et ses compagnons vont avoir une mauvaise image de lui ! Hoooo qu'est-ce que sa réputation va devenir ...

- Tes sur ? Vraiiiiiiiment sûr ?

- Oui.

- Ok ! Je pris une grande bouffée d'aire avant de hurler comme une malade mentale. HAAAAAAAAAA L'AIDE LAW VEUT ME VIOLER ! HAAAAAAAA~!

La tête de Trafalgar se décompose en une seconde. Record du monde haha ! Je continue à hurler de pas me toucher et de me lâcher. Soudain, la main de Law se pose sur ma bouche ce qui étouffe mes cris. Ses yeux sont pleins de colère et je crois qu'il a envie de me tuer ... Tant pis je prends le risque. Chuis suicidaire je crois ... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!

- ...

- Si j'enlève ma main tu arrêtes de crier ?!

Je hausse les épaules et dirige mon regard vers les douches. J'essaye de lui faire passer le message. Ce n'est pas compliquer ... Soit il me trouve un autre endroit pour me laver soit ses oreilles vont avoir leurs règles. Il me plaque alors contre le mur, une de ses mains attrape mes poignets et les tient au-dessus de ma tête. Je me mets a ricaner lui faisant hausser un sourcil. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rigoler. Je me découvre moi-même et je me trouve particulièrement tarée ET J'AIME ÇA !

- Écoute gamine si tu refais ce que tu viens de me faire je te découpe et te jette par-dessus bord ! compris. Dit-il avec un ton glacial.

Je hoche la tête avec un regard malicieux. Je l'aime bien ce mec il ne se laisse pas faire et c'est bien ça , c'est classe ! Je sens que je vais bien m'entendre avec lui. La pression contre ma bouche diminue et me libère enfin. Je ricane encore de ma connerie et m'étire. Soudain, des pas se font entendre même plusieurs. Toute une clique de mecs débarque avec une bassine avec leur affaire dedans. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour me fixer ... J'ai un truc sur le visage ? Un gros blanc mais un énorme ! J'ai même pas le temps de compter les anges qui passe au dessus de la pièce. Super l'ambiance ... Quand deux mecs s'écroulent en pissant du sang par le nez et d'autres rougissent ou ricanent. Si je pense à ce qu'ils pensent ça ne va pas MARCHER DU TOUT ! Hors de question que je prenne une douche avec eux ... À moins que.

- Bon les mecs Trafalgar veut que je prenne ma douche ici. Je commence à enlever mon haut sous les regards choqués.

Les "pauvres" garçons comment alors chacun leur tour à rencontrer l'accueillant carrelage de la salle de bain avec le nez qui saigne on croirait des dominos ... Et les autres avec des yeux qui sorte des orbites et la bouche qui touche le sol. Une main m'empêche de continuer mon manège en me rabaissant brusquement mon T-shirt et me prend sur une de ses épaules. Ahahahaha, il a craqué finalement ! Les mecs s'écartent sur son passage et deviennent tout blanc. J'en profite pour leur faire un doigt d'honneur et leur tire la langue. Mais bon le plus important, c'est que J'ai gagné la partie, au final !

**༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Hey alors se chapitre II ? :3 <em>

_Il est WHAT THE ... Ouais je sais elle est complètement tarée ! Et elle s'en rend même compte ! Mais même si elle a perdu la mémoire son caractère naturelle prend le dessus elle n'y peut rien ... Trafalgar tu as na pas fini ! Hahahhahahahaha ... ! Bonne chance moi je l'aurais chepa ... XD Mdr !_

_Bref ... On se retrouve pour **Vendredi **! :3 _

_**Laisser une review *-*** [Et on vous donne un gâteau ! ] mais NAN JE PEUX PAS J'AI PAS ASSEZ DE GÂTEAU !_

**_Dite moi de se que vous pensez de mon OC *^* ! _**


	4. Tu ne connais pas le téléphone !

_YOOOO~ ! LES CHATONS !_

_**MERCIII A Juju-LovelyManga qui a corriger se chapitre *****^* !**_

_[Ta besoin de hurler ? ] Non ! *sourire baka* C'est juste pour le plaisir de sortir un nouveau chapitre des aventures de la folle Marine :D et aussi pour te faire chier. [...] Yayayaya~ Je suis trop happy les reviews augmentes à fond et j'ai de plus en plus de fans ! Mercii *p* J'vous aime putain ! Venez CÂLINS COLLECTIFS ! [Fuyez vite !] revenez ! *Leurs cours derrière* _

_Bref ... _

_Que dire sur le dernier chapitre ... OUAIS ELLE ET SUICIDAIRE XD ! Le coup où elle crie aux violes comment dire ... Oui sa viens bien de mon petit crâne ! Mais essayer sa marche trop bien ou alors un garçon coud embête sa marche ! [Ta déjà essayer .!] Nan ... Mais un jour c'est à tester :') _

_Bon comme d'habitude le monde de One Piece et tout le tralala~ Ne sont pas à moi ... ODA-SAN~ ! Aller donne moi Law ! *Lui jette un cactus de dessus* _

_[sur ceux ... *regarde l'auteur par terre avec un cactus dans la tête*]_

_._

_._

_[ Bonne Lecture !]_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre III<strong>

**Tu ne connais pas le téléphone !?**

.

.

.

**༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻**

Je m'observe dans le miroir de la salle de bain à Law. J'ai vraiment une sale tronche ... Faut dire qu'avec mes magnifiques cernes noire ... Je me regarde alors dans le miroir et... mais attendez C'EST UN GÉANT SE TYPE ! Je lui arrive au buste alors que je dois faire dans les 1m70 ! Il doit bien faire 2 m ... Bref ! j'enlève délicatement le bandage enroulé autour de ma tête et je mets à m'observer: de longs cheveux bruns ondulés et toujours en pétards, des yeux marrons tout ce qu'il y a de plus communs et niveau poitrine... les planches à pains sont vogue ! Mais temps mieux, les gros seins c'est chiants on peut pas dormir sur le ventre avec ! Bon ok c'est une justification pourrie, mais on s'en fiche. Dire que j'ai failli passer par-dessus bord toute ta l'heure ... Brrr ... Ce mec est trop flippant ! Mais finalement j'ai gagné et me voilà entrain de glisser sous la douche de ce cher Trafalgar. Je règle l'eau pendant quelques minutes le temps que je trouve la température idéale. Une fois l'eau chaude réglée je passe ma tête sous l'eau. Je prends le temps de me laver et me décrasser a fond et de partout. Une fois la tâche terminée je sors agilement de la douche et enroule une serviette autour de mon corps. Haaaa... qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien d'être propre ! MERDE ! Je n'ai pas de linge propre grrr ... J'entrouvre la porte de la salle de bain, passe ma tête dans l'interstice cherche Law du regard. Celui-ci est assis sur la chaise de son bureau entrain de lire un livre de médecine. Lorsque enfin il remarque ma présence je fais mes yeux doux et mon plus beau sourire.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Tu n'aurais pas des fringues pour moi ?

- Peut-être.

- ...

Il pointe du doigt une armoire dans la chambre et retourne à son livre. Bon ok, j'ai compris je dois aller chercher des vêtement toute seule ... Est-ce que ce mec connait la GALANTERIE bordel ?! J'ouvre donc la porte en grand et me dirige vers son armoire avec la serviette bien serrée autour de mon corps. J'ouvre l'armoire et regarde de haut en bas dans son linge. Pendant que je fouille dans son armoire je pouvais sentir son regard dans mon dos. Je m'en fiche un peu mais c'est agaçant.

- La vue te plaît ? Dis-je d'une voix agacée.

- Ça peut aller.

Mon agacement disparaît aussitôt quand je tombe sur ... un sweat jaune et noir, le même que le sien ! KYAAAAAA ! Je craque je le prends dans mes bras et kidnappe alors ledit sweat avec un bas de jogging, et part en courant dans la salle de bain pour mettre mes nouveau vêtements. Une fois que je les et enfilés, et bien qu'ils soient trop grands pour moi, je saute de joie partout. Le sweat m'arrive aux genoux et les manches ben, sont vraiment trop grandes. Tant pis la flemme de les remonter et puis c'est la classe comme ça. (mais SURTOUT beaucoup la flemme)! Et le pantalon heureusement qu'il y a une ficelle pour serrer sinon il tomberait. Tout et dix fois trop grand pour moi mais tant pis. Je sors de la salle de bain avec le sourire aux lèvres. JE SUIS AMOUREUSE DE CE SWEAT ! KYAAAAAA ! Je vais me marier avec ! Law lève un sourcil mais ne commente pas et retourne lire. Je hausse les épaules et commence à partir vers la porte.

- Miss.

- Correction c'est Marine.

- Tu restes là.

- Gnée ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- Ah ouais ? Et si je ne veut pas ?

Le regard "Si tu sort tu va le payer surtout que tu ma déjà casser les "parties génitales" "qu'il me lance me refroidit un peu. Beaucoup en faite. Bon, je vais faire quoi moi dans sa chambre alors ? Je souffle d'agacement et regarde ce qui m'entoure. Un bureau avec de la paperasse dessus et un mec assis devant, une armoire, une bibliothèque avec plein de livre ... Sur la chirurgie ? Et un lit vide avec pas loin un mec sexy a mettre dessus ... Alors que mon esprit s'en allait vers des pensées peu catholiques ... Soudain, / / BRUIT DE SONNERIE / / Law étonné regarde partout ne comprenant pas d'où vient la musique. Un déclic se fait alors dans mon cerveau.

- MON TÉLÉPHONE !

Je pars vers son bureau et soulève tous les papiers (En passant, pour bien foutre le bordel sur le bureau) pour trouver ce que je cherche. Je le pris délicatement dans les mains avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Je me souviens de sa avec la musique "_Lithium de Nivana_". Je coupe le réveil et déverrouille le téléphone. Et puis ... . J'AI OUBLIE LE PUTAIN DE CODE A LA CON ! Pendant que je marmonne des insultes je n'avais pas senti Law se glisser derrière moi. Il observe l'objet que j'ai dans les mains avec les sourcils froncés. Je me retourne pour lui faire face à face.

- C'est quoi ?

- Ben, un téléphone ! Dis-je avec les yeux écarquillés.

- ...

- Attend, tu déconnes par tu connais pas le téléphone comment tu contactes les gens ?!

- Avec un escargotphone.

- Un quoi ?

Il me contourne et prend un ... Escargot ?! Logique vu le nom que porte ce truc. En plus se machin tout moche lui ressemble ! Il est VRAIMENT bizarre ce truc je regarde mon téléphone et son ... Escargot et fronce à mon tour les sourcils C'est quoi ce bordel. Je me souviens pas de ça non plus bizarre.

- Alors miss, à quoi sert ton objet ?

- Ben ... Pour appeler, prendre des photos, envoyer des SMS et pour faire des jeux si on veut ... Mais le problème c'est que je me souviens plus du code ... dis-je avec une mine triste.

- ...

Trafalgar regarde avec curiosité l'objet puis me le prend des mains et le scrute dans tous les sens et enfin appuie sur tous les boutons comme un gamin avec un nouveau jouet. Ouais un vrai gosse en ce moment. Il me rend mon téléphone et pars dans la salle de bain.

- Tu vas faire quoi .

- À ton avis.

- Ok, j'ai compris bonne douche.

Il s'enferme à clé en me laissant seule. Je range le téléphone dans ma poche, et baille fatiguer et vais m'allonger sur son lit. Si je sors il va me jeter par-dessus bord pour de bon ... Arf ... Dommage qu'il se soit enfermer ... Je ne peux même pas jeter un p'tit coup d'oeil. TRISTE vie ... Et c'est sans m'en rendre compte que je m'endormir peu de temps après, envahi par d'étranges rêves...

**༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ce chapitre III :)<em>

_Gnehehehehehe elle a son téléphone ! Quelle et le code aller savoir XD ! [Toi ta déjà trouver quoi mettre ...] __Oui ! Et en plus il est super-bête mais on le sera pas de suite. Je sais chapitre ennuyant mais le prochain sera plus drôle et WHAT THE FUCK ! Bref ... On se retrouve pour la suite **lundi** :3 !_

**_Je répond aux reviews anonymes ! _**

**Ayone :**

_Salut !_

_Merci d'avoir laisser une review et désoler si j'ai pas pu y répondre avant ! _

_Bref..._

_Tu aime bien mon OC :D merci c'est vrais qu'elle fait beaucoup rire ^^ !_

_Bon, j'espère que tu me laissera une autre review *p* (Oui j'aime les review)_

_A la prochaine Bise ! Bise ! :*_

_**Krabe :**_

_Bonchour ! _

__Merci d'avoir laisser une review et désoler si j'ai pas pu y répondre avant TToTT ! __

__Bon ... __

__Merci d'aime ma fictiooon ! *o* __

_J'espère___ que bientôt tu pourra construire des reviews constructive ^^ Mais je pense que oui parce que l'histoire va évoluer.__

__Vivement que tu me laisse une prochaine review ^^!__

_Bise ! Bise ! *Agite le bras* _

**_Emrys :_**

**_Hellooooo !_**

___Merci d'avoir laisser une review ! :D___

___Merci beaucoup d'aimer ma fiction ! :3 ___

___Ne t'inquiète pas les chapitres devient de plus en plus long le temps que sa se mette en route ben, je fais de petit chapitre ^^ ! ___

___Bref ...___

___j'attend avec hâte ta prochaine review *^* !___

___Bise ! Bise ! ___

**__**_**Fin des reviews anonymes !**_**__**

___Merci pour vos review les filled sa me fais très plaisir ^^.___

_**Laissez-moi une p'tite review** ... *snif* [ Tu fais pitié !] C'est le but BAKA !_


	5. Premier souvenir

_Bonchour chuis une brioche et vous des chatons~!_

___**MERCIII~ a Juju-LovelyManga qui a corriger se chapitre *****o* !**___

_Je suis happy j'ai une nouvelle image pour ma fiction qui et ma OC (oui c'est Marine ;) )_

_[ Tu n'étais pas enfermé toi ? ] Noon~ ! * Chuchote à vous* Je me suis enfui de l'hôpital [ Je t'entends ! ] Oupss ... Bon, oublions ça ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews *-* ça me fait très plaisir ! Vos encouragements me vont droit au cœur ! [Ton un cœur toi ? ] Moui ... ^^ Aller c'est partie on commence a rentrer dans l'histoireeeee~ !_

_Oda-saaaaan~ ! *la regarde* Tu veux toujours pas me passer One Piece ? :3 *Lui ferme pour la dixième fois la porte au nez*_

_Bref ..._

_Sur ce ..._

_[ Excellente lecture !]_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre IV<span>**

**Premier souvenir**

.

.

.

**༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻**

Adieu monde cruel ... J'aurais bien aimé me souvenir de mon passé mais temps pis ... PUTAIN POURQUOI J'AI FAIS ÇA !? J'ai signé mon arrêt de mort. Pas grave ... Bon, déjà ne pas bouger de là où je me cache ... Parce que si Shachi me trouve je suis morte... Je me remets à ricaner en repensant à la tête qu'il avait en se réveillant. Moi je la trouve trop classe sa moustache au feutre et de sa bit* au front ! Oui j'ai osé !

- TES OÙ SALE GOSSE ?!

- Je ne suis pas une gosse !

Oupss ... J'entends les pas de Shachi se rapprocher de ma cachette. Il ouvre la porte du placard où je suis cachée et m'attrape par la col de mon sweat. J'observe alors son visage colérique et fait une mine tristounette. Hoooo ... mince, il s'est nettoyé TOUT le visage. Je lui fais un petit sourire désolé qui n'a pas vraiment l'air de marcher... Préparer ma tombe les gens avec dessus "RIP Marine" !

- T'as quoi à dire pour ta défense ? Demande Shachi d'une voix menaçante.

- Heu ... Que je suis une immense tarée infini, et qu'il ne fallait pas s'endormir ce matin au petit déjeuner à côté d'une folle.

- ...

En plus, personne ma empêcher de lui gribouiller dessus que je sache ! Il y avait tout l'équipage et même Law a table ! Dois-je rajouter que le Pingouin, qui semble être le meilleur ami de Sashi, s'est effondré de rire ? D'ailleur l'autre me tient toujours avec un air mauvais.

.

.

.

.

_- ALLEZ DÉFONCER LA !_

_- OUAIS !_

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me tapent ? je suis en boule par terre avec les mains sur la tête pour éviter qu'ils me fassent mal au visage ... Ils me tapent parce que je suis différente d'eux . Ou alors c'est pour ce que j'ai fait. L'un d'entre d'eux m'attrape par le col, me soulève et me plaque au mur. Ma vue est trouble mais je m'en fous, je ne vais pas me laisser rabaisser par ces cons !_

_- Sale conne ! Ça t'apprendra à insulter un d'entre nous !_

_- Tu ... Sais quoi ... Je m'en bas les couilles ! dis-je en crachant du sang._

_Un coup arrive dans mon ventre et un autre dans mes cotes. Tout ça par ce que j'ai insulté un d'eux à la cantine. Ben, putain si j'avais su ... Les coups continuent à frapper partout sur mon corps meurtri. Je ferme mes yeux et encaisse les coups. je souffre en silence depuis toujours en fait personne ne sera là pour me relever ... Sur cette pensée des perles d'eau glissent sur mes joues._

_- Regardées elle chiale hahaha ... ! Ricane un mec dans le groupe._

_- Quelle merdeuse ! Crie une fille._

_La honte et la colère montent en moi. Douze ans que ça dure, douze de brimades, douze ans que... IL FAUT QUE ÇA S'ARRÊTE ! Mes yeux s'ouvrent, mes lèvres se retroussent et un feulement monte dans ma gorge... je le sens, ÇA revient, mon côté dange- ... _

_- Hé les gens, vous avez l'air de bien vous amusé, je peux venir ?_

_ Un garçon arrive à ma hauteur et m'aide à me relever ... Je repousse sa main rageusement. Pas besoin l'aide d'un inconnu surtout pour me montrer encore plus faible ! _

_ - Bon, je veux bien ne rien dire à mon père de ce qui vient de ce passer, mais en attendant Oust !_

_ Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'est le fils du directeur ! J'ignorai qu'il était aussi sympa ! Je pensais que c'était un fils à papa ... J'essuie mes larmes et dit un mot qui m'arrache la gorge._

_- Merci mec ..._

_- Mais de rien ! Allez vient la petite !_

_- Je ne suis pas PETITE ! _

_- Mais oui ! Dit-il en ricanant. _

_IL me tend alors sa main tel une lumière dans ma nuit. Que je refuse je suis très bien seule dans les ténèbres. De toute façon c'est là ou et ma place ... Je ricane et me lève avec difficulté en crachant un peu de sang. U__n sourire dédaigneux orne mon visage, sous les regards incrédules, je prend le temps d'enlever la poussière de mes habits et sors mon téléphone de ma poche (heureusement sauf). Je tape alors furieusement sur mon clavier des formules, des mots de passe et d'autres choses bien compliquées pour leurs petits cerveaux minable. Lorsque j'ai fini, de nombreuses sonneries se font entendre; mes agresseurs se regardent puis prennent leur téléphone. Ils les ouvrent, observent le message apparaissant sur leur mobile... enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils sentent une odeur de fumée..._

_- MA CARTE SIM ! Je leur lance un regard amusé _

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les données de vos téléphones sont toutes en sécurité dans le mien ... Enfin, si vous partez dans moins d'une minute, sinon je ne garanti pas que des infos très intéressantes se retrouveront sur le net ... _

_Les enfants reculent alors doucement, puis s'enfuient en courant en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire. Pathétique... m'enfin, me voilà sauve, et pour un bon bout de temps ! Une main se pose sur mon épaule me fessant sursauter. Tien j'avais oublié le fils à papa qui en et pas un ! Enfin je crois ... _

_- Ça va ? Me demande-t-il._

_Pfff ... Je veux même pas de sa pitié ! Je chasse la main de mon épaule douloureuse et commence à partir avec l'aide du mur sans un mot._

_- Je sais que tu ne veux pas de mon aide ... Mais, au cas ou où on se recroisse je m'appelle Max !_

.

.

.

.

Quand je reviens à moi, je remarque que mon corps tremblant est adossé à un mur. Je relève la tête et tombe face à face avec un Law au visage très sérieux. J'ai envie de pleurer mais je me retiens. Avec l'aide du mur je me relève en tremblant mais fièrement; j'ai eu assez la honte aujourd'hui ! Je le sais au fond de moi que je ne suis pas faible ! À côté de Law se tien Shachi qui se ronge les ongles. Je leur fais un petit sourire rassurant. PUTAIN ! Qui fait pas du tout rassurant vue leurs têtes je dois faire un sourire dépressif ! Mais qui ne le deviendrait pas après s'être souvenu d'un truc aussi fou ? Déjà pourquoi je serais dangereuse ? Trop de questions ... Une chose de certaine, c'est que j'avais déjà une grande gueule à douze ans !

- Ma ... Marine ! je suis désolé ça va . Crie Shachi.

- Oui, J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Dis-je sèchement.

- Marine, Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? Demande Trafalgar.

Je me retourne vers Law avec une tête " non tu crois . " Puis me décolle du mur et commence à marcher je ne sais pas où ... Ce sous-marin c'est un labyrinthe ! Une main se pose sur mon épaule et me stoppe. Je n'ai pas besoin de deviner que c'est le géant que je nomme Law ! Bon ok, pas aussi géant que Jean-Bart ... Le mec on dirait la tour Eiffel ! Limite il peut m'encrasser comme une pâquerette se ne ferait rien ! Je me retourne et plisse les yeux. Il me veut quoi encore ?

- Miss ... Tu te souviens de quoi ? Demande-t-il sérieusement.

- Rien qui ne te regarde. Dis-je en lui tirant la langue.

- Bon ...

WOOOOOOOOO ! D'où monsieur me porte comme un sac de patates ?! Je commence à donner des coups dans le dos et à lui hurle dessus de me poser. Je regarde Shachi avec un regard implorant et cet abruti ose me dire après ce qu'il sait passer ! :

- D'emmerde toi ça t'apprendra à me gribouiller dessus !

- CONNARD TU VAS ME LE PAYER ! Et toi pose moi !

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre. Dit-il froidement.

Je continue à lui à hurler de dessus jusqu'à qu'il prend une échelle et ouvre une porte. L'air frais s'engouffre dans mes cheveux et s'infiltre dans mes poumons. Putain ! De l'air frais son fait un bail ! Trafalgar attrape la capuche du sweat et me soulève ... POUR ME METTRE Au-dessus DE L'EAU ! Pourquoi il fait ça ?! Je veut pas mourir noyée ! Je me souviens plus comment on nage merde ! Je secoue les bras et les jambes et criant de me poser au sol.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça !

- Dit moi ce dont tu te souviens Miss.

- Quoi c'est pour ça que tu me menaces de me jeter pas dessus bord ! C'EST UNE BLAGUE BORDEL ?!

- Alors ?

- ... Je réfléchis à une astuce pour me sortir de cette situation. Alors pose-moi sur le pont.

- Non, qui me dit que tu ne vas pas t'échapper.

- Mais non mon cher ! Je vais être sage.

- ...

Il me ramène à lui et me pose sur le sous-marin. Ouf ... Maintenant il est temps de filer ! Je recule doucement avant de percuter de quelque chose de doux. Ha, merde la peluche de ce matin qui s'excuse tout le temps ... Law me regarde les bras croisés en attendant une réponse. Bon, on la fait à la suicidaire je n'ai vraiment pas envie de dire ma vie.

- Gooooood-bye~! Crie-je en partant en courant.

- ROOM !

Je regarde autour de moi qu'une sorte de bulle bleu (?) se fait autour de moi ... KYAAAAAAAAAAA ! Un Law sauvage apparaît devant moi avec un gros katana ! Je me stop et part dans l'autre sens putain il va me zigouiller ! J'entends le bruit d'une lame qui passe vite et puis moi qui tombe par terre en comprenant rien à ma pathétique vie ... J'essaye de me relever mais ... MES JAMBES PUTAIN DE MERDE MES JAMBES ! Il a coupé mes jambes je vais mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ! Adieux monde cruel ... Là je peux vraiment le dire ... Heu ... Il n'y a pas de sang normal . Je vois Law au loin se rapprocher de moi. Tant pis ! Je commence à ramper je ne sais où je ne veux pas finir en brochette ...

- AIE ! Qui m'écrase mes jambes ?! Mais bordel j'ai plus de jambes je deviens folle ! ... Mais que je suis conne je suis folle !

Mais j'ai l'impression qu'on touche mes jambes ... Law arrive dernière moi et tient ... MES JAMBES ! Et elles bougent je comprends plus rien !

- Je deviens folleeeeeee~ ! Mais je le suis déjàààààààà~ ! Alors je deviens quooooooi~ ?

- Dit moi ce dont tu te rappelles. Dit-il avec une lueur menaçante dans les yeux.

- Mais ça te regarde pas !

- Si.

- Et en quoi je peux savoir ?!

- Parce que.

- Parce que quoi ?!

- Je suis ton médecin.

- HEIN ... ! Depuis quand t'es médecin est les miens en plus ?!

- Je suis médecin depuis longtemps et oui je suis TON médecin depuis que je T'ES trouvée !

- Et si je veux pas que tu sois mon médecin !

- tu n'as pas le choix !

Bon, monsieur est en colère on va éviter de faire la conne il a mes jambes ... Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix ... Dire que je vais raconter ma vie à CE mec, achevez-moi ...

**༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻**

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà chapitre IV fini~ ! <em>

_Je les fais plus long ! :3 enfin un peu plus longs :p _  
><em>J'espère que ça vous a plu~ ! On en sait un peu plus sur Marine ! Ouais a ce qui parait qu'elle et dangereuse ... Mais peut-être pas aller savoir on le sera dans les prochains chapitres ! <em>

_bref ..._

**_Réponse_** aux reviews anonymes !

**_._**

**_._**

**_emrys :_**

_Salut~!_

_Merci d'avoir laissé une review *^* ! _

_Tu as des exams ? Je comprends sa stresser à mort XD ! Ouais Marine et assez tordu X3 Tu les aimes comme ça ? Moi aussi soyons ami X) !_

_Bref ..._

_Si tu as aimé ce chapitre laisse-moi ton avis ;) ! Nyaaaa~ ! _

_Bise ! Bise ! :*_

_._

_._

**_Krabe :_**

_Hey~ Macarena ! / /PAN/ /_

__Merci d'avoir laissé une review *o* ! __

__Regarde ce chapitre et plus long que d'habitude XD ! YOUPIII~! Ha oui l'histoire du code sa sera pour plus tard ! ;) patience Nyaaa~ !__

__Bref ...__

___Si tu as aimé ce chapitre laisse-moi ton avis ;) !___

____Bise ! Bise ! :*____

____.____

____.____

**____Fin des réponse aux reviews anonyme ! ____**

____.____

____.____

_**Laissez-moi des reveiws !** (j'aime les review c'est ce qui me rend heureuse vos avis ! ) [__Oui moi aussi j'aime les reviews *Kitty lui pointe une arme contre la tempe*]_

**_Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de l'image de ma fiction~ ! (oui c'est marine) C'est Amy-Chan_**** qui me la fait aller voir sur Facebook ;) !**


	6. Je suis sa femme !

_Hello~ ! Les chatons !_

____**MERCIII~ a Juju-LovelyManga qui a corriger se chapitre *****o* !**____

Je suis désoler du petit retard d'un jour TToTT !

_[ Kitty ? ] Quoi encore ? [ Il est long ce chapitre ...] Toi aussi tu remarquer ! *sourire backa et oui vu les demande de plus long chapitre en voila un tout chaud tout long sorti du four ! [Tu sais que sa veux rien dire ça ...] Va savoir ! Nyaaa~ ! _

_Bref ..._

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews que j'adore *^* Nyaaa~ ! Elles me font toutes plaisir :) ! Et les lecteurs fantômes laissez une review :'( parce que j'ai quand même 1.500 vues et pas beaucoup de reviews ... Montrez-vous Nyaaa~ ! :3 je ne vais pas vous manger Nyaaa~ ! Maintenant place au chapitre What the fuck :')_

_One Piece n'est toujours pas a moi ... *Tape a la porte de Oda-san* Aller je veut juste Law ... _

_[Sur ce ...]_

_Super bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre V<strong>

**Je suis sa femme !**

.

.

.

**༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻**

Nyaaaaa~ ! Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que je veux faire un fan-club Trafalgar Law. Ce mec est vraiment trop sexy ! J'ai cru mourir quand je l'ai vu torse nu ... J'ai même failli saigner du nez. Bref ... Il est très tard et je suis obligée pour le moment de rester dans la chambre à Law ... Pourquoi ? Hahahaha ... Ben, ce con veut pas me laisser sans surveillance. Du coup j'ai eu le temps de raconter mon passé ...en zappant quelques détails, comme par exemple le fait que j'étais potentiellement dangereuse et qu'un mec qui s'appelle Max m'a sauver. Et qu'en plus j'ai pas pu prendre ma douche, shit ! Tiens en parlant de douche, le psychopathe en puissance vient d'en sortir ! Il est entrain d'enfiler un T-shirt, à mon plus grand désespoir..

- Un problème Miss ?

- Ouais. Dis-je en croissant mes bras et gonflant mes joues.

- Et c'est quoi ?

- Je veux sortir et aux trop choses que tu ne seras pas !

je ne vais pas lui dire que je boude parce que je vois plus ces magnifiques tatouages et ses muscles Nyaaa~ ! Tiens depuis quand je n'ai pas vu la terre ferme ? Mmh ... Putain j'arrive pas réfléchir ! Je pense a ses tablettes de chocolat ! mmmh du chocolat !

- Miss, tu m'écoutes ?

- ...

- Miss !

- Mais, putain tu permets que je réfléchisse !

- Et tu réfléchis à quoi ?

- A tes putain de muscles en tablettes de chocolat et surtout que je veut du chocolat et aussi je n'ai pas mis un pied sur la terre ferme depuis un bail je pense ...

- Nan, je rêve où elle se rend pas compte que je lui parle depuis tout-a-l'heure ...

- Nyaaaaaa~ ! Je vais faire un fan-club officiel !

- Tu parles de quoi. Me dit-il carrément blasé.

Hein ? Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il parle, je ne lui ai même pas adressé la parole ? On se regarde pendant quelques minutes dans le blanc des yeux avant que j'éclate de rire. C'est plus fort que moi j'arrive pas à regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux plus longtemps que trois minutes ! STOP ! Je me redresse direct et le regarde dans les yeux sérieusement. J'ai pas parler à voix haute quand même... si ? Ho, merde la boulette de mamie gâteau ... Un sourire moqueur étire ses lèvres et il part s'asseoir sur son bureau. Bon, tant pis je dis juste la vérité qu'il est trop musclé. Merde je bave ! J'essuie le coin de ma bouche et vois qu'un Law m'observe avec un sourcil levé et un air complètement blasé. J'ai une chose à dire :

- NYAAAAA~ !

- ...

Il se retourne et lis encore un livre ... Chacun son délire ! Bref ... Je m'amuse à rouler sur le lit en secouant mes jambes dans tout les sens ! Ouais, sa fais du bien de retrouver mes jambes ! Il me les a rendu quand j'ai terminer mon récit cet enfoiré ... Mais il m'a expliqué vite fait qu'il avait un fruit du démon (et en passant il m'a expliqué ce que c'était) C'est vraiment chelou !

- Hey ! C'est quoi le nom de ton fruit tu m'as dit qu'ils avaient chacun un nom différent !

- Le mien et le Ope ope no mi. Dit-il sans quitter des yeux son livre.

- Le Ope ope no mi ...

Une image me vient en tête : Law avec un gamin avec un chapeau de paille et un autre avec une tignasse rouge. WHAT THE FUCK ! Je regarde Law avec les yeux écarquillés et dis le premier mot qui me viens en tête :

- Luffy !

- Mugiwara tu le connais ?

- Aucune foutre idée !

- Tu te souviens d'autre chose ?

- Nyaaan~ !

Rhô ... C'est bon, je peux lui mentir quelque fois ! Putain aujourd'hui c'est jour de fête, je me rappelle de beaucoup de trucs ! Pour changer de sujet je commence à faire des galipettes sur le lit et à faire la couillonne dans tous les sens. Je vois Law froncés les sourcils et se mettre à fermer les yeux. J'arrête de bouger et me mets à le fixer. Mais c'est qui ce Luffy ? J'ai envie de dire ON S'EN FOU ! Parce que pour le moment j'ai envie de dormir.

- Je veux aller dormir donc je veux aller me coucher à l'infirmerie.

- Tu n'as pas l'air si fatiguée que ça.

- Ben, tu vois je fais des conneries quand je suis fatiguée ! Enfin, je crois.

- Miss, tu fais des conneries tout le temps.

Ce n'est pas ... En fait il n'a pas tort ! Je ricane puis une idée suicidaire me vient en tête. Je suis fatiguée, je n'emmerde et j'ai besoin d'une occupation pour combler tout ça ! Je sors doucement du lit sans un bruit et m'approche dernière son dos dans le but de piquer son bonnet ou chapeau (?) Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est mais, en tout cas il est trop classe ! Je continue d'avancer doucement et discrètement... Une fois arrivée dernière lui je lève une main pour attraper son chapeau.

- Miss, tu ne devrais pas faire ça.

- Nyaaaaa~ !

Je lui prends le bonnet et me barre avec ! Enfin, avant de me faire découper en mille morceaux ! IL MA DÉCOUPER LE BÂTARD !

- Law !

- Je t'avais prévenue.

- LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW~ !

Il fronce les sourcils et tape dans quelque morceau de mon corps ... Et écrase ma main ! Je me mets à hurler en l'injuriant je ne sais combien de temps mais, je sais que me suis endormie (ou évanouie ?)

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

- J'ai mal à la main ... Ah, Wakame viens là ! Dis-je en tapotant sur la table.

- Oui, Marine.

-Tu n'as pas du chocolat en tablette ?

- Heu ... Je vais aller voir.

Je regarde Wakame partir vers la cuisine tout en étant affalé sur la table morte de fatigue. Il va me le payer cet enfoiré de Law, il m'a découpé et ma laisser dormir par terre DÉCOUPÉE comme une clocharde (Il m'a recoller que ce matin) ! Bon, ok les clochards ce n'est pas découper mais, ça se fait pas ! En plus je n'ai pas d'amis sur ce putain de sous-marin ... Je me sens seule au MONDEEEEEE~ ! Même Pingouin et Shachi m'évitent ... Encore Shachi je comprends mais Pingouin je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi ... Les autres me fuient comme la peste dès que j'arrive à table, limite c'est la panique générale ou quand je les croisse dans les couloir ils changent de sens ... Bien sûr je suis surveillée par Law quand je me balade (En passant que je boude). Le seul qui me parle vite fait c'est Wakame. Tiens en parlant du loup il arrive avec une tablette au chocolat ! Je me lève d'un bon et lui saute dessus pour lui arracher mon trésor des mains. J'ouvre l'emballage qu'il y a autour et croc direct dedans. Putain que c'est bon ! Wakame me regarde avec un sourire ... UN SOURIRE y aurait-il un espoir que quelqu'un m'aime bien dans ce putain de tas de ferrailles ?! Je continue à le fixer des yeux en croquant lentement dans la tablette de chocolat. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire de faux espoirs ...

- Un problème ?

- Aucune idée ... Mais, j'en ai marre ... Dis-je sans changer d'expression faciale.

- Marre de quoi ?

- Va savoir ...

QUE JE N'AI PAS D'AMIS QUE JE SUIS SEULE AU MONDE DANS CE PUTAIN TAS DE FERRAILLE ! Je continue à mordre dans ce délicieux chocolat en arrêtant de fixer ce pauvre mec. Je regarde dans les environs à la recherche de mon surveillant qui n'est pas là ... SUPER ! Un sourire orne mes lèvres un sourire plutôt psychopathe. Je commence à me diriger vers la porte quand on m'attrape par dernière pour m'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

- Tu, tu, tu, tu ...

- Wa-ka-me laisse-moi ... Dis-je d'une voix menaçante.

Attend, le mec va pas casser mon délire de liberté ! Il hausse les épaules comme si ma menace lui fessait rien et me fait signe de le suivre. Je le suis méfiante en mangeant toujours mon chocolat. Après plusieurs minutes de marche on arrive à une échelle qui m'emmène à l'extérieur je gobe le dernier morceau de chocolat et vais me jeter sur l'échelle pour monter ... LA LUMIERE LA LIBERTÉ NYAAAA~ ! On s'en fout si je passe pour une tarée c'est-ce que je suis après tout ! Je monte à grande vitesse l'échelle et prends une grosse bouffée d'air frais. J'ouvre les yeux qui pétille en voyant :

- une île ! Nyaaaaaaa~ ! Cris-je en courant sur le pont en attirant des regards mauvais tous les ceux du port.

Aller, c'est l'heure de la balade Nyaaa~ ! Sans demander l'avis de Wakame je saute du sous-marin ce que j'aurais dû jamais faire parce que je me casse la gueule comme une grosse merde des champs de pâquerettes ! AIE ! ça fait mal ! En plus je suis habillé telle une pauvrette sans chaussures ce qui m'a fait glisser ... Tous les gens autour de moi me regardent sans oser rigoler. Pourquoi ? La flemme de comprendre. En tout cas ils sont tous blancs ... Je comprends vraiment rien. Moi j'aurais rigolé comme une mongole ... Bon ... Je décide de me relever en comprenant enfin qu'un petit truc cloche. JE SAIGNE DU NEZ !

- HAAAAA~ ! Je saigne ! crie-je de paniquée.

- Tiens.

Je me retourne pour voir Wakame me tendre ... Un mouchoir. Sans le remercier je prends ce qui me tend et nettoie mon nez plein de sang je mets ma tête en arrière pour éviter d'en foutre partout. Putain ça fait un mal de chien ! Les gens autour de nousme dévisagent un instant puis repartent à leurs activités. Après quelques minutes d'attente pour mon nez je lui rends un truc tout rouge rempli de sang. Il le regarde sans rien dire et le range dans sa poche. Glauque. Je regarde de droite a gauche comme une gamine qui va pour la première fois sur terre (ce qui est un peu mon cas à cause de ma mémoire).

- Tu cherches le capitaine ?

- C'est louche il me surveille pas.

- Normal c'est moi qui te surveille.

Je plisse les yeux puis le regarde avec un regard noir. J'en ai marre qu'on me surveille je suis pas une gamine ! Un gros blanc suit après cette déclaration; l'air est tendu et on se regarde dans les yeux sans bouger et tout le monde nous regarde. J'en suis sûre qu'ils attendent tous un combat mais c'est pas mon attention. J'arrête de le regarder je ferme les yeux et souffle tristement :

- J'ai froid aux pieds.

Oui je suis directe. Tout le monde tombe à la reverse et le brun à la casquette se mais a rigoler. J'ai vraiment froid aux pieds on dirais une paysanne pied nue comme ça ... C'est comment dire ... Ça fait bizarre de marcher pieds nus sur la pierre. Encore dans le sous-marin ça va mais, dehors c'est autre chose. Je commence à marcher vers là où il y a le plus de gens. Les gens m'attire Nyaaa~ ! à la combinaison (horrible en passant) à mes trousses pour pas me perdre. Comme si j'allais me barrer ... Mais ! Je me stoppe sous le regard intrigué de Wakame.

- Il est passé ou l'autre taré ?

- Le capitaine ? Demande Wakame un peu choqué du surnom que je donne à son "capitaine".

- Ben qui d'autre.

- Il est parti comme à son habitude à la librairie.

- Je vois.

Ce mec lis trop à mon goût. Je recommence à marcher ... J'ai deja essayer de lire un de ses bouquins mais y'a trop de mots chelou ! Je repars marcher toujours suivie de Wakame. Bref ... C'est louche ... Pourquoi tout le monde se pousse de mon chemin ? J'ai envie de dire tant mieux ! Je commence à chantonner les mains dans les poches jusqu'à ... KYAAAAAA ! Un magasin de vêtements ! Je cours et entre dans le magasin avec mon nouveau surveillant. Je regarde partout avec des étoiles dans les yeux et commence à fouiller en regardant dans chaque recoin pour trouver la perle rare. Une fois mes fringues choisies je pars dans la cabine d'essayage et enfile ce que j'ai trouvé. Un sourire satisfait étire mes lèvres. J'adore ces fringues ! Je sors de la cabine et me regarde dans le miroir. J'ai mis une veste rouge en cuire avec des piques sur les épaules ensuite, un short bleu simple avec dessous un collant noir troués avec une paire de petite bottine noire a talons avec des piques aussi ! Je prends une cordelette qui traîne et fait un chignon pour me mettre un bandeau noir avec des piques aussi. (oui j'aime les piques !)

- Wakame tu me trouves comment ? Dis-je en tournant sur moi-même.

- Ça te va bien.

Soudain, un escargotphone sonne dans le magasin. Wakame sort la petite bestiole de sa poche et décroche.

- Mushi, mushi.

{- Wakame rentre de suite au sous-marin !}

- D'accord capitaine ! Dit-il en raccrochant.

Wakame se retourne vers moi un peu paniqué. Merde je n'ai pas le temps de me changer ! Le vendeur me regarde avec un air menaçant ... Si il a compris ce que je m'apprête à faire c'est qu'il est très futé l'animal ! Je souris puis me mais à ricaner sadiquement. Je donne mes anciennes fringues à Wakame et me mets à hurler en l'attrapant par la main :

- COOOOOOOOOOOUR~ !

Je tire comme une folle l'homme qui doit me surveiller et sort du magasin en courant très vite ! je pousse des gens au passage qui veulent plus se pousser maintenant. L'homme sort devant la porte de son magasin et hurle au voleur. Mouahahahaha ... ! C'est trop drôle de voler je devrais faire ça plus souvent ! Ah, je sais pourquoi ils ne font plus attention a moi les gens !

- C'est quoi le nom de l'équipage ? demande-je à Wakame toujours en courant.

- Les Hearts ! Dit-il en me suivant.

Bon, excuse-moi très cher Trafalgar Law mais je n'ai pas le choix ... Et pourtant j'en rigole déjà. Je prends une grosse bouffée d'air et hurle le plus fort possible :

- POUSSEZ-VOUS ! Je suis Trafalgar Marine la femme de Trafalgar Law de l'équipage des Hearts !

Putain, tout le monde se barre en courant et en hurlant ! Panique générale Nyaaaa~ ! Je commence a m'essouffler et en plus c'est pas pratique les talons ... Mais bon, il y a plus personne dans le grand aller et c'est plus pratique que de pousser tout le monde ... Ça à fait son effet cette petite blague ! Je regarde Wakame qui fait une tronche décomposée ... Je crois que mon petit effet comme je dis à tuer mon surveillant ...

- Au nom de la loi je vous arrête !

Je regarde derrière nous et c'est à mon tour de faire une troche décomposer de dix mille kilomètres. C'est qui ces mecs habillés en marin qui nous coursent avec des armes... J'en entends plusieurs se mettre à tirer et quelques balles sifflent près de mon oreille ... ILS SONT PAS GENTILS ! Nyaaaa~ !

- Vous êtes tarés on tire pas sur les gens comme ça ! Surtout pour du vol !

- Vous êtes des pirates d'un équipage très recherché en plus vous êtes la femme de Trafalgar Law ! Crie un marin.

Bon ... Ma petite blague va me faire des problemes ... TANT PIS MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA !

- C'est qui ces marins ?! Je demande essoufflerpar la course.

- La marine ! Répondit Wakame en me tirant par la main pour me faire avancer plus vite.

Ce sont eux les ennemis que me parlaient Pingouin et Shachi je comprends mieux ! j'accélère même si la fatigue commence à montée, mon souffle devient de plus en plus court ... J'ai les poumons qui brûlent Nyaaa~ ! Vais mourir ! D'un coup je me sens soulevée puis portée comme une princesse par WAKAME ! Non mais c'est une blague je veux qu'il me pose de suite je peux encore courir ! je commence à lui gueuler dessus et à lui tirer les joues pour qu'il me pose. Mais putain il ne comprend rien !

- Arrête ton cinéma on est arrivé. Dit Wakame agacer de mon comportement.

Je regarde droit devant nous et vois le sous-marin jaune canari et Law entrain de découper des gens. Le brun accéléré le pas puis saute sur le sous-marin suivit vite par Trafalgar. On rentre tous a l'intérieur et le tas de ferraille plonge dans les profondeurs des océans. Wakame me jette par terre comme un sac de pomme de terre et se frotte les mains satisfait. Une fois qu'il m'a jeté le reste de mes fringues sur ma tête. Connard ...

- Vous en avez mis du temps. Dis-Law légèrement agacer.

- Si vous savez capitaine ... Souffle Wakame en passant une main sur son visage.

- Quoi j'ai été sage ! Crie-je outrée.

- Ouais, si tu le dis ...

- Miss, qu'as-tu fait encore ? Demande Law fatiguer de mes conneries.

- Mais rien de grave ! Dis-je en souriant.

- Vous le saurez en lisant les journaux capitaine. Dit Wakame en s'éloignant.

Law se retourne de suite vers moi les sourcils froncés. J'hausse les épaules puis me lève et lui file les vêtements qui m'avaient prêté et lui offre un petit sourire innocent. Je vais lui laissé la surprise. Hahahhahaha ! Que'elle sadique que je suis~ !

**༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Voila chapitre terminer~ !<em>

_J'espère__ qu'il vous plu :3 ! moi j'ai bien aimer l'écrire ... xD_

_Vous vous demandez surement qui et Wakame ? Ben, en faite c'est un personnage qui a dans l'équipage de Law :3 Aller sur google image vous verrez ;) !_

_Merci beaucoup a _

**_Emrys et Krabe pour leur review :3 !_**

_Merci les filles ! :D _

**_Laissez moi une review ! :3 Svppp sa prend même pas quelque secondes :') !_**

_[Si vous mettez une review Law viendra ce soir ! ] _


	7. Quelle merde la bipolarité !

_Salut les chatons !_

_**BONNE ANNÉE**! Désolé pour cette longue absence mais vous comprenez les fêtes et tout le tralala ... Mais me voila pour cette nouvelle année 2015 :D ! Merci pour toutes vos review qui me font très plaisir ! ;)_

**_Merci a _Shamliu qui a corriger ce chapitre ! :3**

_Bon, trêve de blabla ! Passons aux choses sérieuses ! [Ouais surtout dans ce chapitre !] Oui là l'histoire va débuter ! Après j'espère que ceci ne fait pas trop Mary-sue mais faut bien un thème et j'ai choisi un thème assez dramatique XD ! [ De toute façon tu aime les trucs tristes !] Ouais ! Marine va en voir des verts et des pas mûrs comme tout l'équipage !_

Désoler mais dans ce chapitre on ne voit pas beaucoup (ou pas) Trafalgar mais promis dans les prochains il saura là ! :) Parce que là on reste concentre sur Marine.

Bref ...

* Écris une lettre* **Très chez Oda-San pourrais-tu m'offrir Law pour cette nouvelle année ? Signé Kitty. **

* Oda reçoit la lettre et lit Kitty sur l'enveloppe il la déchire sans la lire*. (Un jour il voudra être mon ami ...)

[Sur ce ...]

.

.

.

Lisez bien !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre VI<strong>

**Quelle merde la bipolarité !**

.

.

.

**༺ ༻****༺ ༻****༺ ༻**༺ ༻****༺ ༻****

Je n'ai pas faim mais Wakame me force à manger le matin ... Je croque doucement dans le pain au chocolat et mastique doucement ... Burk ! J'aime pas déjeuner le matin ... ! Je lance un regard noir au cuisinier que je nomme Wakame ... Ce mec veut me tuer, à vouloir me forcer à manger chaque matin ! Nyaaaa~ je n'ai vraiment pas faim ! Devant moi il y a Shachi qui commence à s'endormir ... Pauvre garçon, ça ne lui a pas suffi la dernière fois ? Je monte sur la table à quatre pattes sous les regards choqués de certains. Je saute sur Shachi et le fait tomber à la renverse. Je lui fait gober mon pain au chocolat, sans pitié. Il ouvre les yeux écarquillés et avale. Nyaaaa~ ! Voilà, je n'ai pas gaspillé ! Shachi se relève et me secoue comme un prunier.

- MAIS T'ES MALADE DE FAIRE ÇA !

- NYAAAAAA~ !

Pingouin nous sépare ou plutôt, me sauve la vie. D'un coup, une vague de colère me submerge ... C'est étrange, mon changement de comportement ... Et pourtant je sais que c'est normal, au fond ... J'ai remarqué, depuis que je me suis levée, qu'il me manquait quelque chose... ou plutôt de prendre un truc ... Je regarde méchamment Shachi, qui m'a irritée.

- T'ES PAS BIEN DE ME SECOUER COMME ÇA ?!

- Et toi, t'es pas bien de m'étouffer avec d'la bouffe ?!

- ET ALORS, T'ES PAS EN SUCRE !

- Et toi aussi t'es pas en sucre ! ET ARRÊTE DE HURLER !

- JE FAIS CE-QUE-JE-VEUX !

- DE TOUTE FAÇONS TU AS TORD !

- VOS GUEULES ! Crie Pingouin avec Wakame.

Je les observent quelques minutes avant d'éclater de rire. Ils me regardent tous avec de grands yeux. J'ai trop envie de rigoler c'est plus fort que moi ! Faut vraiment que j'arrête, ils vont me prendre pour une tarée ...

- T'es tarée ... Chuchote Shachi.

- Non, elle est follement atteinte, dit simplement Wakame, blasé.

- Ou Bipolaire ... Propose Pingouin.

Trop tard ils me pensent folle ! Bipolaire ce mot me dit quelqu- ... Ma tête se met subitement à tourner. Je tombe en arrière en portant mes mains à mon crâne en hurlant de douleur. BORDEL ! J'ai mal ! Plein d'images me viennent en tête, des sons et des souvenirs ; je n'entends plus les autres, je suis seule dans mon monde, dans mon passé ... Pourquoi ce mot me déclenche -t-il ce genre de réaction ? ...

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_- Cette enfant est malade._

_- Vous êtes sûr, docteur ?!_

_- Oui, votre fille présente les symptômes de la bipolarité, et pour le moment ceci peut se transformer en schizophrénie, je le craint- ..._

_- NON ! Ma fille n'est pas folle !_

_- Madame, calmez-vous !_

_- Maman, je suis malade ? Je demande timidement, en tirant sur sa manche._

_Ma mère enlève brusquement son bras comme si elle s'était brûlée et me dévisage méchamment. Je ne comprends pas ... Pourquoi maman recule et pleure ? Je m'approche, mais elle me repousse. J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? C'est grave d'être malade ? Elle continue à me regarder de la même façon, en s'arrachant les cheveux. Maman me fait peur ... Je la regarde sans bouger. Mes lèvres tremblent et mes yeux se remplissent de larmes._

_- Maman ? Dis-je d'une voix cassée._

_- Ne me parle pas ! Tu n'es pas ma fille, monstre !_

_- Madame ! Votre enfant n'est pas un monstre !_

_- Si ! Je ne sais même pas si son comportement est normal, j'ai perdu ma petite fille ! crie-t-elle en pleurant._

_- Mais maman... C'est moi ..._

_- Vous ne m'avez pas laissée le temps de finir mon explication !_

_- Il n'y a pas d'explication ! Mon bébé ... Non comment est-ce possible, je fais tout pour son bien !_

_- Votre fille peut guérir. Si vous suivez le traitement à la lettre, votre enfant ne deviendra pas skyzophrène !_

_Ils parlent de moi. Mais à six ans, on comprend, je ne suis pas sourde ... J'ai parlé avec le monsieur (docteur) toute la journée, il m'a posé plein des questions sur mon quotidien, avec qui je jouais... Je lui ai expliqué que les autres ne voulaient pas jouer avec moi. Il m'a demandé pourquoi et je lui ai tout simplement répondu que c'était parce que je leur faisait peur, ou alors je pleurais, rigolais, criais pour rien ... Et que je n'avais pas besoin d'eux parce que je n'étais jamais seule. Ensuite, il a continué à me parler mais je me suis énervée ... Puis on a arrêté. Quand il m'a mise dans la salle, je me suis énervée encore plus et j'ai tout cassé ... Et pourtant ça a toujours été comme ça, maman dit à chaque fois que c'est l'âge, mais le docteur dit que je suis malade ... Mais c'est pas possible !_

_- Monsieur ... Maman pleure à cause de moi ... ?_

_- Heu …_

_L'homme m'ébouriffe les cheveux et me sourit gentiment sans me répondre, avant de repartir calmer maman._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Je repends un peu conscience en voyant trouble. Je vois plein de personnes floues autour de moi, ils ont l'air paniqués. Mes oreilles sifflent et ma tête me fait terriblement mal ! Putain ... Quel souvenir ... J'arrive même pas à me concentrer, j'ai trop mal à ce putain de crâne à la noix ! Ma vue se rajuste et mes oreilles sifflent de moins en moins. Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois et me rends compte qu'on me porte. Mon ouïe revient à la normale. Sauf que j'ai toujours mal a la tête !

- Poussez-vous ! Hurle Trafalgar à des jeunes recrues qui se trouvaient dans les couloirs.

Heu ... Je suis dans les bras de Law ?! Je lève la tête et fronce mes sourcils mais les défroncent direct, en voyant la mine inquiète de mon soit disant médecin. Il court toujours dans les couloirs jusqu'à la porte de l'infirmerie. Bepo arrive juste derrière et lui ouvre la porte Law s'y engouffre et la referme derrière lui. Il me pose sur la table d'examen... et met des gants ?! Il va me disséquer! NON ! J'attends qu'il se retourne et j'en profite pour me lever, ou sauver ma vie ! Enfin, comme je l'avait prévu, là je suis par terre comme une conne ... Je grogne et essaye de me lever ! Putain j'ai la tête qui tourne ! Pourtant, c'est passé la ... Vision ? Je sens des mains m'attraper par le col et me soulever Je rencontre deux perles grises et un visage sérieux ... Mais putain, qu'il me pose !

- Pose moi ! Hurle-je irritée.

- Non, tu es blessé, dit-il très sérieux.

- Mais non, et au pire on s'en fout ! J'en ai marre !

- Calme toi. Dit-il en me posant à nouveau sur la table d'examen.

- Non !

Je porte mes mains à ma tête pour remettre mes cheveux en place ... Hein ?! Je regarde ma main qui est ...

- Marine ?

- JE SAIGNE ! C'est pour ça que j'ai la tête qui tourne, bordel de merde !

- Tu as la tête qui tourne ?

- Non, je viens juste de le dire ! Putain quelle vie de merde ... Dis-je déprimée.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

J'ai mal à la tête ... Putain, deux jours où j'ai ça sur la tête (un bandage) et deux jours que je m'isole ! Pourquoi ? Parce que ma bipolarité prend souvent le dessus et vu que je n'ai pas de médicament sur moi ... Ben, je peux pas me calmer ... Law n'est pas au courant que je me rappelle un peu de mon passé, et en passant que je suis malade. Et c'est mieux comme ça. Vivement que les trois heures passent vite pour accoster sur l'île de ... Je me rappelle plus. Ce n'est pas important. Et j'espère trouver un médecin qui pourra me préscrire des médicaments ... Je me suis isolée à l'infirmerie, sans personne. SUPER ! Les seul qui passent me voir sont soit Wakame, soit Law, mais j'évite de leur parler ou même les écouter. J'ai peur de m'énerver et de paraître suspecte ... En plus, des cernes noires commencent à naître sous mes yeux ... J'arrive plus à dormir ou plutôt je ne dors que trois ou quatre heures par nuit. D'ailleurs, je me suis souvent mise à péter un câble seule ou alors pleurer, ou même rigoler... Ça fait flipper ! Et tout-à-l'heure, j'ai fais une sorte de dépression ... Là, ça craint !

- Vie de merde ... Dis-je en prenant mon visage dans les mains.

C'est reparti pour déprimer ... Je suis assise sur le lit depuis deux jours, sans bouger ... J'ai même pas le courage d'aller me balader. je plie mes genoux à ma poitrine inexistante et pose ma tête dedans. Je suis nulle ... Je suis moche ...

- Marine, ça va pas? Demande un Shachi sauvage.

- WAAAAA ! Tu m'as fais peur ! Je hurle en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre.

- AIE !

- DÉGAGE ! Je veux voir personne ... Je chuchote.

J'ai envie de pleurer ... Je me lève du lit et le pousse vers la sortie. Ou pas. Il m'attrape les mains et me les bloque dans le dos ! Je commence à pleurer contre mon plein gré, le faisant lâcher prise. Je m'écroule par terre et me tire les cheveux. Fait chié pourquoi je dois faire tout le temps des crises ! Shachi panique et commence à courir partout en disant qu'il m'avait fait mal.

- ARRÊTE ! Lui criais-je.

Shachi se stoppe. Il s'accroupit devant moi.

- Déso-

Je le coupe, maintenant énervée.

- Tu m'as rien fais, donc ferme-la ! Dis-je irritée.

- Mais pourquoi tu pleures ?!

- Parce que ... Ça ne te regarde pas !

- Si ! Dis- moi ce qui va pas !

- DÉGAGE !

- Non !

- Putain, Je veux être seule !

- Je ne te laisserais pas seule dans cet état ! Me dit-il en me prenant par les épaules.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est normal que je sois dans un état comme ça !

- Toi, tu trouves ça normal qu'on pleure comme ça ?!

- Oui, pour moi c'est normal parce que je suis bi- ...

- Bi- quoi ?

- SORS !

- DIS !

- Mais dégage ! Je risque de te faire mal, je suis dangereuse bordel, tu comprends ? Non tu ne peux pas comprendre, personne ne peut me comprendre !

- Dangereuse ? Marine tu es malade ... ? Demande-t-il avec une mine paniquée.

- OUI ! Je ne veux plus te voir maintenant ! Hurle-je en le poussant.

- Il faut prévenir la capitaine !

- NON ! Ne fais pas ça, je t'en supplie !

Je lui attrape le bras et recommence à pleurer. S'il va lui dire que je suis malade, il va découvrir que je suis bipolaire ! Ils vont me chasser ou alors m'éviter comme la peste, comme ma mère ou les enfants d'avant ... Et si ceci se reproduit, je me suicide ! Ouais ça serait bien ... Personne ne fait attention à moi sur ce tas de ferraille de toute façon. Il s'en moque de moi si je crève ou disparaît ...

- Marine, t'es sérieuse ?!

Je le regarde surprise et écarquille les yeux. Merde ! J'ai parlé à voix haute ! Je prends mon visage avec mes mains et recommence à pleurer. Je recule et me griffe le visage.

- Tu es bipolaire ?

- Non ...

- Tu viens de le dire, il faut en parler au capitaine !

- NON !

Je m'écroule et commence à rigoler nerveusement ... Maintenant je fais une crise nerf. On dirait une folle ... Pfff, que je suis conne, je suis déjà folle ! Deux bras s'enroulent autour de moi et me serrent. Shachi me fait un câlin ... J'arrête de rigoler et ferme les yeux pour me calmer. Il me chuchote des mots gentils et me berce. Je serre son T-shirt et pleure pour le remercier de pas me fuir, de rester avec moi ...

.

Finalement, j'ai réussi à me faire un ami.

.

**༺ ༻****༺ ༻****༺ ༻**༺ ༻****༺ ༻****

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu ;) ! <em>

_Donnez moi votre avis qui et très important :D ! Donc ce qui veut dire tu tape juste en dessous un petit truc ou un paver et t'appuie sur le bouton **review** tu va voir comme ça un Law sauvage va venir dans ta douche ! [ Tu fait piter !] OU PAS ! _

_Bise ! Bise ! Bande de chatons~ ! :3 _


	8. Une prime ? Cours et casse-toi la gueule

_Bonchour mes amours de chatons~ !_

_Merci a _**Shamliu** d'avoir corriger ce chapitre :D Nyaa~ !

_Voici les suites ! :) Aujourd'hui ça va être courir, dispute (gentille) et cassage de gueules ! [Fallait en êtres sûrs !] Ce chapitre et un peu plus mouvementer ! Ouais, et moi j'ai bien aimé à l'écrire :D ! Merci pour les reviews même si j'en ai eu très peu ... *snif*_

_Bref ..._

_Oda-San ! *La regarde blaser* Donne moi Law *-* et tout One Piece si tu veux ! * La dégage de chez lui* _

_sur ce_

_._

_._

_[A vos marque ! ... LISEZ !] _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre VII<strong>

**Tu as une prime ? Cours et casse-toi la gueule !**

.

.

.

**༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻**

- Mer ... Ci de ne rien dire.

- De rien, mais tu as toujours autant de mal à dire merci ? Me demande Shachi, perplexe.

- Mouais.

J'aime pas dire merci ... Même demander de l'aide ou supplier quelqu'un, ça m'arrache la gorge. MAIS ! Je ne compte pas tout à l'heure parce que c'était un cas urgent ! Bon, en parlant d'urgence je dois trouver le médecin du village. Sauf que tout le monde ... Nous fuit ? Ok, super, comment je vais trouver ce cabinet de merde ?! Je décide de rentrer dans un magasin d'épicerie pour demander, vu qu'il n'y a pas un chat dehors ... J'ouvre grand les yeux quand je rentre dans celui-ci.

- Chocolat nyaaa~ !

- Marine ... Dit Shachi désespéré de mon comportement.

- On en achète, allez !

- On n'est pas venu pour ça, me rappelle mon ami.

- Ah, oui !

Je m'approche du caissier qui tremble ... en pleurant ?! C'est une blague... Je passe une main sur mon visage et lui dit de se calmer, que je ne mangeais pas les gens mais juste le chocolat. Bref ... Ma blague n'a pas d'effet ... Gros blanc. Une corde et un tabouret s'il vous plaît ! Franchement, moi je la trouve drôle ma blague. J'attrape le caissier par le col. J'allais commencer l'interrogatoire ,sauf que Shachi se met à rigoler et à trembler.

- Ma ... MAIRNE ! C'est une blague cette affiche de recherche ?! Dit-il en pointant du doigt un truc derrière le caissier.

- Nya ?

Je relève la tête et rigole. Putain, c'est pour ça que tout le monde m'évite ? Sur la photo c'est moi (encore heureux) énervée, les sourcils froncés, la bouche ouverte en train de faire un doigt d'honneur ... Classe. Ils m'ont prise en photo quand ... On dirait que ça s'est produit sur le sous-marin. OUI ! C'était hier, quand je suis allée prendre l'air et que je me suis disputée avec Pinguin !

**~Trafalgar Marine~**

**10 000 000 B**

- Pourquoi t'as une prime et ... POURQUOI TRAFALGAR ?! Crie Shachi.

- Longue histoire, répondis-je

Je lâche le caissier et demande d'une voix glaciale :

- Dis-moi, le moche... Le journal a parlé de moi ?

- O-o-oui ... Oui !

Il fouille sous la caisse et me sors un journal. Je demande à Shachi de chercher des infos sur le cabinet du docteur, pendant que je lis le journal qui date du 21/09. Même si on est le 23/09 ... J'entends mon pote me gueuler dessus qu'il n'était pas mon chien. Je souffle d'agacement. Il commence sérieusement à m'irriter !

- Putain, je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais mon chien. Alors rends-moi juste service, à moins que tu veuilles que je pète une crise ?!

- Tu fais chier !

- Moi aussi je t'aime, soumis ~ !

- JE SUIS PAS TON SOUMIS !

- Mon esclave ?

J'adore le taquiner. C'est drôle. Je l'ignore, essayant de me calmer pour ne pas gueuler. Je commence à chercher la page où ils parlent de moi. Une fois trouvée je m'assois sur le comptoir et commence ma lecture :

**La femme du chirurgien de la mort**

.

_Hier, une individu nommée " Marine " a hurlé dans la ville de l'île Ytiana* (Petite île perdue de Grande Line) qu'elle était la femme du supernova " Trafalgar Law " alias le " Chirurgien de la Mort. " [...] Après toutes ces preuves que nous avons citées, nous sommes sûrs que celle-ci est vraiment sa femme, et qu'elle fait partie de l'équipage des " Hearts. " [...] Nous vous demandons de rester vigilant et d'appeler la Marine si vous croisez " Trafalgar Marine "._

Bon, j'ai bâclé la lecture. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Je devrais plutôt m'inquiéter pour ma survie auprès de mon sois disant époux ...Il va me buter... Me découper et me mettre dans des bocaux ... Adieu, monde cruel ! À moins que ...

- Il lit le journal l'autre tâche ? Demande-je à Shachi.

- Oui.

Je le regarde lâcher le caissier qui s'est évanoui. Il se frotte les mains, sûrement satisfait de la réponse du moche. Putain, il va me tuer l'autre psychopathe ! Et il est parti faire des courses avec les autres donc, il va être au courant, c'est sûr ! Je me lève, prends un sac plastique et le remplit le plus possible de tablettes de chocolat. Une fois cela fait, je sors du magasin suivie de mon ami. Il m'explique où le cabinet de médecin se trouve. On s'y dirige en vitesse prés a prendre des médocs pour moi.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Je sors du cabinet et range les boîtes de médicaments pour ma bipolarité dans le sac avec le chocolat, pour les cacher. Bon, quand le médecin a découvert qui on était, il a fait une crise de panique et à appelé les ''Marines'', je crois. Du coup, je les assommaient avec sa lampe de bureau sous les rire de l'autre crétin. C'est alors que je me suis énervée et ensuite mise à pleurer ... J'ai donc consommés les médicaments directement et là, je me sens un peu mieux. Je m'arrête dans différents magasins pour prendre des vêtements et des trucs de fille. C'est trop bien de faire peur au vendeur comme ça, on paye rien ! On marchait tranquillement dans les rues où il y n'y avait personne. Enfin presque.

- Au nom de la loi, je vous arrête !

- Putain, ça ne va pas recommencer ! Dis-je en me retournant.

- Plus un geste !

Je regarde le soldat de la Marine d'un air blasé. Il croit faire peur avec ses cheveux roses, ses lunettes et son bandana de hippie ? Et pourtant...Je ne l'ai jamais vu mais il me dit trop un truc ... Soudain, plusieurs ''flashs'' me viennent en tête. Des sons, des images ... J'écarquille les yeux et hurle en le pointant du doigt. Je me mets à sortir des propos, comme ça, alors que je ne suis même pas sûre de leur véracité.

- WHAT THE FUCK ! Je le connais !

- Impossible ! Hurle le petit rose.

- Marine, arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Dit Shachi en me donnant un coup derrière la tête.

- ARRÊTE DE ME FRAPPER ! Alors explique-moi comment je sais qu'il s'appelle Coby et que c'est grâce à Monkey D. Luffy qu'il est dans la Marine parce qu'il a terrassé la grosse Alvida ?! Et le pire, comment je suis au courant que c'est Monkey D. Garp qu'il l'a entraîné ? Je sais aussi que le blond moche là, c'est son meilleur ami !

- Mais ...

Je regarde le rose qui a la bouche qui touche le sol. Il tremble. Shachi me secoue comme un prunier et me demande comment je suis au courant de ça. Putain, j'en n'ai aucune foutre idée ! On entend le bruit d'un fusil se charger et tous les deux on arrête de se disputer. On se fige. BORDEL DE MERDE ! On s'est fait encerclés !

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Me hurle Shachi.

- Mais je t'emmerde abruti !

- T'as dit quoi ?!

- Que t'es le plus gentil, et le plus fort, et que je compte sur toi pour nous faire sortir de cette merde, dis-je en faisant une bouille trop mignonne.

- STOP ! Comment es-tu au courant de tout ça ?! Crie le rose.

- Mais putain, aucune foutre de bordel d'idée !

- Moi je sais...Tu es sûrement une espionne ! Dit Coby.

- Pfff ... Hahahahahaha ... ! Impossible elle n'est pas assez discrète ! Rigole Shachi.

- Comment peux-tu rigoler dans une situation pareille ?! Après, on dit que c'est moi la folle !

Il faut que je trouve une issue ... Je regarde discrètement autour de nous et vois qu'il manque un peu de soldats sur un endroit. Il ne reste plus que je trouve comment les distraire ! Shachi se rapproche de moi et se prépare pour attaquer. Une idée fleurie dans mon esprit tordu et un sourire innocent naît sur mon visage.

- Pourquoi tu souries, toi ?! Hurle un soldat.

- Bah...Y'a que là-bas, mon mari arrive pas content du tout que l'on s'en prenne à sa petite femme chérie...

- De quoi tu par- commence Shachi.

Je le coupe pour ne pas qu'il détruise mon plan.

- LAW JE SUIS LA ! AIDE MOI !

Je sautille et fais des signes derrière Coby.

Tout le monde se retourne. Mais il n'y a personne. J'en profite pour attraper la main de mon pote avec ma main libre. Je donne un coup de pied au premier soldat que je rencontre et sort du cercle suivi de Shachi. Je leur hurle que qu'ils ne sont que des cons et fait ma marque de fabrique : un magnifique doigt d'honneur ! Putain, j'ai encore mes talons, c'est pas pratique pour courir ! Nyaaa~ ! On arrive vers le port. Je cherche du regard le tas de ferraille jaune et me remet à courir. On a une petite distance comparé au petit rose. Sauf qu'il fallait que la gourde que je suis trébuche sur un caillou et me casse la gueule par terre comme une conne ! Je hurle à Shachi de revenir parce qu'il ne m'avait pas vue tomber. Putain, je suis dans la merde …. Je sens un truc me sauter dans le dos et me bloquer sur le sol. Je peste et beugle de plus belle. Quelques personnes regardent le spectacle que j'offrait.

- Maintenant, ne bouge plus ! Tu es en état d'arrestation ! Crie le hippie au cheveux roses sur moi.

- Bouchez vous les oreilles ! Je les préviens.

Je vais leurs sortir ma dernière arme.

- Ne-

- ON VEUT ME VIOLER , AIDEZ-MOI~ ! LA MARINE VOULAIT PROFITER DE MOI ET JE N'ETAIS PAS D'ACCORD !

- MAIS LA FERME ,CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! Hurle le rose, rouge de honte.

- ROOM !

J'ai même pas le temps de lever la tête que je vois plein de morceaux de corps découpés. Et ça, c'est signé Trafalgar ! Le rose est toujours sur moi. J'essaye de me débloquer mais rien à faire. Soudain, je le sentit trembler sur mon dos.

- Lâche-là... où je te coupe la tête, dit Law d'une voix glaciale.

J'en profite pour faire tomber le Marine à la renverse et me lever. Je cherche du regard mon sac contenant tous mes médicaments...Que l'aperçoit éparpillés partout ! Je me jette dessus et les ramasse avec le chocolat. Je les range avec un sac de vêtements et me retourne pour voir Trafalgar qui regardait la scène ... NON ! NE ME DITES PAS QU'IL A VU CE QUE JE RAMASSAIS ! Sa bouche s'ouvre pour dire quelque chose mais se referme immédiatement quand des marines arrivent en troupe pour nous capturer. Il me sauve la vie pour une fois ! Je commence à courir plus au moins vite parce que je ne suis pas une sportive ... Faut juste savoir que j'ai de grosses cuisses et pas de seins. Bon, ok, les seins n'ont à rien à voir mais voilà, ça me vexe Nyaa~ !

- Rendez-vous gentiment ! Hurle un mec derrière moi.

- Et puis encore, les poulets ! Dis-je en levant mon majeur.

Cependant je trébuche encore sur un caillou...PUTAIN, JE SUIS SURE QUE CE SONT LES BOTTINES QUI ME PORTENT LA POISSE ! Je m'apprête à rencontrer le sol, mais Law me rattrape. Il me porte comme un sac de patates sur une de ses épaules. Sur l'autre, il y a son sabre ... Je lève la tête et je remarque qu'on avance bien plus vite. ''Tu es une merde, cordialement.'' dit la petite voix dans ma tête. Je suis sûre qu'en rentrant, il va falloir courir ...

.

Préparez une tombe !

.

**༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Voila fini :D<em>

_Ytiana* : Parce que le Japon xD_

Vous avez aimé ce chapitre alors laisser une **review** sa me fera très plaisir surtout les lecteur fantômes montrait vous TToTT ! Et Law et Marine aussi ils seront contents :D !

Je vous aime on a 2 000 vues *-* 3

Nyaa~ !


	9. Après avoir volé, je vois un beau gosse

_Nyaaa~ ! Mes chatons merveilleux~ !_

_Je ne suis pas du tout en retard /PAN/ !_

_Merci a _Shamliu de m'avoir corriger *^*

_GOMEN pour cette longue attente mais je n'avais pas trop le temps :'( ! mais je suis pardonné parce qu'il y a un nouveau chapitre hein ? /PAN/ [ ne cherche pas d'excuse !] Arrrrg ... ça fait mal ..._

_Merci~ ! beaucoup pour vos reviews je vous n'aime beaucoup ! ON A DÉPASSER LES 50 REVIEWS CHAMPAGNE ! Merci a tous d'avoir laisser une review ! Nyaa~ !_

**_Ayui-Ayone ; LocaGatos ; Juju-LovelyManga ; Ayone ; Lau'Linsomniaque ; Trafalgar. ; Shamliu ; DangerJacky972 ; Emrys ; Krabe ; Roy D. Turquoise _****_; Persona Aevum ; Heart-Law ; sassy129 ; la patronne ; Kagura Nigiyo ; Roussette ; Neiflheim ; CaroRolo ; Robin ; licorne magique_**

_Merci a tous j'espère que vous continuerais de me suivre sur cette fiction pour mon plus grand plaisir je vous adore rester comme vous êtes :D ! Nyaa~!_

_Les personnages et tout One Piece entier jusqu'à la moindre miette et a Oda-san ... Oda ? *Lui jette un cactus dans la tête*_

_J'ai aussi crée une page **Facebook** pour cette fiction. " On s'connaît " Pourquoi ? Pour suivre l'avancer de la fiction et pour que vous voyez quand sortira les prochain chapitre a l'avenir. Ceci serre aussi de point pour envoyer des Fan-Art ou autre :3. Voila Après j'ai une autre page qui et " The Crazy Kitty ". Mais celle la me serre pour les autres fictions et aussi de point pour parler avec mes correcteurs et fans ^^. _

_Sur ce _

.

.

.

_On [ Vous souhaite ] une bonne [Lecture !] _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre VIII<strong>  
><span><strong>Après avoir volé, je rencontre un beau gosse !<strong>

.

.

.

**༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻**

- Allez, boude pas, il a été cool ... ,me dit Shachi en ricanant.

- AH, BON ! TU TROUVES CA NORMAL DE M'ENFERMER UNE HEURE DANS LA CHAMBRE FROIDE ETDE ME DÉCOUPER ?!

- Heu ... Oui ... (?)

- Je ne sens même plus mes jambes !

Putain, quel enfoiré ce Law ! Quand il m'a ramenée au tas de ferrailles, la première chose qu'il a faite c'est de me couper les jambes. Et ensuite, il m'a expliqué qu'il n'aimait pas ma blague et qu'il avait très envie de me jeter pas dessus bord ... Mais il a fini par m'enfermer dans ... Le pôle nord ! ( Oui cet endroit est comme le pôle nord !) Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit ... Maintenant je sais que c'est à éviter le plus possible, même carrément ! Note à moi-même: ne plus gueuler que je suis la femme de n'importe qui ... Surtout de Trafalgar Law ! Bon, le point positif, c'est que je ne suis pas morte. Mais, je pense que le but de Law est de me guérir et non de me tuer.

- J'ai froid... Je vais mourir ... ,dis-je en tremblant, les larmes aux yeux.

- Ce ne sera pas une très grande perte, rigole Shachi.

- Avoue que tu serais triste si je meurs, dis-je avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- ... Peut-être.

- J'suis vexée.

- Rhooo ... Râle pas !

J'arrête de parler et laisse tomber ma tête sans douceur, provoquant un grand " BOOM " , sur la table de la cuisine. J'entends plusieurs personnes rentrer dans la pièce. Je les ignore tout en grognant sur ma vie de merde. Une main se pose doucement sur mon épaule. Me faisant encore plus grogner. Il comprend rien ce mec, sérieux !

- Shachi ... Si c'est pour te faire pardonner, tu sais ce que j'en pense ...

- Heu ... M-Mais ce n'est pas S-Shachi, dit une voix toute timide.

Hein ? Je lève la tête et rencontre un blondinet aux yeux bleus ... TROP KAWAIII~ ! Comment n'ai-je pas fait attention à lui avant ?! Je regarde sa main qui est toujours posée sur mon épaule et qu'il retire tout de suite, les joues rouges. Il se gratte la nuque en s'excusant. Je l'observe et le regarde de haut en bas ... Avec toute la délicatesse que je possède, je lui demande d'une douceur extrême (ou pas) qui il es ? :

- T'es qui ? On s'connaît ?! Je t'ai jamais vu !

- Tu es sérieuse Marine ? Demande Shachi qui est assis à côté de moi.

- M-m-moi c'est L-Louis ...

Je me tourne pour regarder mon pote avec un grand sourire. Il fronce les sourcils et s'attend au pire. Je le regarde les yeux pétillant et me retourne vers Louis.

- Il est trop chou~ ! Tu veux pas devenir mon ami ?!

/ / BOOM / /

Je regarde toutes les personnes dans la cuisine tomber a la renverse et un Louis tout rouge ... J'ai dit quoi encore ?!

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

- Pourquoi c'est toi qui me surveille ?

- Parce que comme ça, tu ne feras pas de bêtise miss.

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Si.

- Nan.

- Nan ?

- Si ! ... PUTAIN T'AS PAS L'DROIT !

- J'ai tout les droits miss, ricane Law.

J'en ai marre de ce mec ! Je suis trop conne, je suis rentrée dans son jeu et me suis faite avoir ! Je mets mes mains dans les poches et marmonne des insultes à mon médecin. Une main se pose au-dessus de mes cheveux et les ébouriffe dans tous les sens ! Je commence à gueuler en pleine allée attirant le regard des passants qui ne nous avaient pas encore remarqués. Maintenant ils s'éloignent tous... Mouhahahahaha ! Ils ont peur, c'est drôle... Comme si j'allais les bouffer. Tiens, en parlant ! Je sors de ma poche une tablette au chocolat blanc. Law souffle d'agacement de nous avoir fait repérés. Note à toi-même, Law: j'aime pas qu'on m'touche les cheveux!  
>Je croque dans le chocolat tout en fermant les yeux. C'est trop bon !<p>

- Où va-t-on ?

- Là.

Un bar ... Nan mais il est sérieux ?! Mais ... Il y a de L'alcool ! Nyaaa~ ! Je commence à courir mais Law me rattrape par le col ... il veut quoi encore ? Je lui lance un regard noir qu'il ignore. Il m'explique qu'il rester discrets... Et qu'il ne m'offrira pas à boire. Le con ! Je me mets à bouder et rentre dans le bar suivie de prés par le psychopathe. Je m'assieds au comptoir. Le bar est devenu très silencieux à notre arrivée... Bon, après tout je m'en fiche! Nyaaa ! Je suis entre Law et ... Une plante (?) C'est quoi ce mec avec les cheveux verts ?! Où va le monde ? Oh, il me fixe ! Je retourne mon attention sur Law pour qu'il m'offre à boire mais, il ne veut toujours pas ... Et si je demandais à la pelouse ?

- Hey ! Tu t'appelles comment ? Demande-je à la plante.

- Dégage.

- ... Tu n'es pas gentil monsieur cactus ! Crie-je, indignée.

Il me dit trop un truc... Cette voix et aussi la façon de se tenir ... Il boit comme un trou... Et les katanas ... Je le connais peut-être. J'étais tellement perdue dans ma mémoire que je n'ai pas fait attention qu'il m'insultait.

- M'IGNORE PAS, SALE MIOCHE !

- TA GUEULE, JE RÉFLÉCHIS LA PATATE MOISIE !

- T'AS DIT QUOI ?!

- Que t'es beau et fort, et que tu m'offrirais bien à boire ! Lui dis-je arborant sourire innocent.

- Je va-

- MARIMO !

Le mec devant moi qui me tire les cheveux se prend un coup de pied dans la face ... Mais, problème il n'a pas lâché mes cheveux. Pas besoin de faire un dessin, j'ai volé à travers le bar. Je vois des LICORNES ! Je me relève avec difficulté. Je vois un Law se précipiter vers moi pour voir si je n'étais pas morte, parce que ça serait vraiment con. Je le repousse et me mets sur mes jambes en vacillant. Bon, tout le monde a fuit le bar ... Je secoue mon visage et un truc me viens soudainement en tête ... JE SUIS VIVANTE BORDEL DE MERDE !

- JE VAIS VOUS BUTER, BANDE DE CONNARDS DE MES DEUX RHAAAA !

- Miss, calme toi.

Mon médecin pose une main sur mon épaule pour m'empêcher de me jeter sur le blond, et le vert qui est d'ailleurs déjà debout. J'aurais dû prendre mes cachets avant de partir en ville ... Je crois que là, je suis en mode dangereuse. Je me fais flipper moi-même ... Sauf que je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer qu'une tornade blonde se jette sur moi ! WHAT THE FUCK ! C'est qui ce blond et pourquoi il pleure ?! Il me demande pardon... Pourquoi ? Je crois que ce qu'il me sert de cerveau a enfin fait les liens. Sans me poser de questions, je mets une droite dans la tête du mec, qui tombe à la reverse. Bien fait, sale con, tu n'avais qu'à pas me faire voler dans le bar ! Je me sens mieux ! Nyaaa~ ! Je m'étire et me détend. Ça fait un bien fou de se défouler. Je lance un regard noir au vert qui ... Rigole ? Le blond se relève en insultant la patate moisie. Il me prend les mains avec des cœurs à la place des yeux. J'ai peur !

- Law aide-moi~ !

- Je crois que même avec moi tu fais des conneries miss, dit-il en se passant une main sur le visage.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

- Marine adorée~ !

- Quoi encore ... dis-je désespérée.

- Tu es si belle !

- Law pourquoi on va à leur bateau, déjà ?!

- Parce que.

- Puis-je avoir une réponse claire ?

- Non.

- TOI, LÂCHE MOI LA BLONDASSE DES CHAMPS !

- Tu es si belle quand tu t'énerves, Marine adorée~ !

Je crois que je suis la poisse incarnée... En plus mes vêtements sont tout abîmés et je suis coupée de partout ... Vie de merde ! Je traîne du pied et essaye de me barrer du groupe. Law a l'air d'êtres concentré, c'est le moment de s'casser ! J'attrape le blond et me barre dans une ruelle, lui mettant la main sur sa bouche. Une fois bien éloignés, je lâche le blondinet et soupire de soulagement.

- Marine adorée, si tu voulais être seule avec moi il fallait me le dire ~ !

- Chut ... Et écoute moi. Tu veux te faire pardonner ?

- Oui tout ce que tu veux, Marine adorée~ !

- Bon, déjà arrête de me surnommer comme ça ! Marine tout simplement ! Et ensuite, tu vas me racheter des fringues, parce que tu me les as abîmées, je déclare, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine inexistante.

- Tout ce que tu veux Marine~ !

Je le regarde un peu surprise. Comment ce mec peut tout accepter ?! Et puis merde, ça fait un nouveau larbin, je ne vais pas cracher dessus. Je lui demande de me suivre en lui demandant d'arrêter de gesticuler dans tous les sens. Après, avoir fait quelques magasins, je ressors avec une nouvelle veste panda~ noire! Attention, les couleurs sont inversées ! Nyaaaa~ ! Et un jean déchiré avec des ballerines noires avec un nœud dessus. Je fais une couette pour être tranquille et souris au blond qui n'est pas méchant du tout. Il me porte même tous mes sacs, il ne veut pas que je le fasse moi-même ... Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre!

- Marine~ ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tout le monde s'éloigne de nous~ ... ?

- Heu ... Parce que c'est une triste vie.

- D'accord Marine~ !

Ce mec est complètement débile ... Pas aussi débile que celui qui ... NOUS TOMBE DESSUS ! À l'abri, bombe humaine droit devant ! Je me décale sur le côté avec Sanji (oui j'ai appris son prénom) pour éviter un BRUN~ ! Nyaaa~ ! J'aime les bruns ! Je pars direct sur le mec qui s'est prit un mur pour voir à quoi il ressemble. Il sort des décombres et rigole. HAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ ! Il a des muscles ! Putain des muscles nyaa ...

- LUFFY !

- Shishishi ... désolé, dit-il en se grattant à nuque.

- Attends ! Tu es Luffy ?!

Mais il est trop canon ce mec ! Quoi, je n'ai pas de goût bizarre ? En plus il a des bonnes tablettes, j'en bave ... Bref ... Pourquoi il a des étoiles dans les yeux ? NYAAAAAA ! Si j'avais des poils, ils se dresseraient je pense ! Pourquoi ? Ça me dérange pas du tout qu'un beau mec me saute dessus pour un ... câlin ? Mais le petit problème, c'est que ses membres se sont enroulés autour de moi ! Je ne peux même plus bouger ! HELP ME ! Il a peut-être un... Fruit du démon ? Ouais, ça doit être ça. Nyaaa~ ! Bon on ne dirait pas que je demande de l'aide avec mon sourire de folle collé au visage mais je commence à manquer d'air ! Je crois que c'est au bout de dix minutes qu'il s'est décollé avec une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Bon, ok ce mec est un appel au viol ... Soudain mon escargotphone sonne. Je sors la petite bestiole de ma poche et décroche.

- Mochi, mochi, brioche a domichil que puiche faire pour vouche !

{- Marine, déconne pas ...}

- Oh, soumis d'amour !

{- T'es où, le capitaine te cherche!}

- Heu ... Aucune foutre idée, je ne suis qu'avec un beau brun qui s'appelle Luffy, et une blondasse du nom de Sanji.

{- Mais je m'en fous que tu sois avec chapeau de paille, je veux savoir où tu es !}

- Ah, merde, l'escargotphone n'a plus de batteries, je te laisse, kiss !

{- Mari- !}

Je raccroche en rigolant et remets la bestiole dans ma poche. Luffy rigole et Sanji semble un peu déconcerté sur ce que je viens de faire. Et aussi il lance un regard meurtrier à Luffy. Bon ! Je n'ai pas envie que Soumis me ramène ... Je commence à peine à m'amuser ! Je reporte mon attention sur monsieur beau gosse avec un sourire innocent sur le visage. Nyaaa~ !

.

Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser !

.

.

.

**༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻**

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir luuu~ Nyaa~ ! <em>

_Ouais Marine n'aime pas trop Zoro et Sanji à réussir à s'excuser il a de la chance ! XD ouais elle fait encore des conneries mais que voulez-vous c'est un aimant à merde et avec Luffy ce double couché ! :3 Ouais elle trouve Luffy beau mais vous verrez au fur et à mesure de la fiction c'est goût (Oui Law compte dans les beaux gosses.) . Déjà elle trouve beau les bruns musclés XD le chocolat les fringue un peu punk et les pandas XD son avance X3 ! Après ce qu'elle déteste on verra plus tard mais compter Zoro dedans. :) Le prochain chapitre risque d'avoir connerie sur connerie ! :') Nyaaa~ !_

_Bref ..._

_J'aimerais savoir quels et vos moment préférer dans chaque chapitre xD sa serais drôle de voir mdrr xD ! _

_À la prochaine bande de chatons-pandas mutant ! **Laisser une p'tit reveiw pour Kitty TToTT !**_

_Ps: Je suis Charlie ..._

_Bise ! Bise Nyaa~ ! _


	10. J'ai une poêle, veux-tu un œuf ?

_Nyaaaa~ ! Mes chatons aux œufs à la coque !_

_Merci a _**Shamliu** de m'avoir corriger *^*

_Voici un nouveau chapitre tout frais ! Le saviez-vous, que j'aime le sol et que je lui fais souvent des câlins mêmes en plein aller de carrefour ... Ouais, je me casse trop souvent la gueule :'( *snif* aussi je casse souvent les verres ... En fait, tout ce qui et fragile ... Suis-je la seule à être maladroite ? Manifestez-vous les maladroits ! [ Aidez- à moi me laisser pas avec elle ! ] Mouahahahaha tu n'as pas le choix de rester avec moi, ami pour la vie ! *sourire psychopathe* [ Nooooon~ ! ]_

_Voilà, Kitty raconte sa vie :') ..._

_Dans ce chapitre on va être dans la tête à Law ... Je flippe ! Parce que j'espère qu'il ne fait pas OCC ! Et que ça va vous plaire. Mais on ne sera pas tout le temps dans la tête de nos chers chirurgiens sa sera de temps en temps :)._

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews nous sommes de plus en plus ça me fait trop plaisir on est à 60 reviews *^* *Nage dans un nuage rose bonbon avec des licornes* Je vous aime putain ! :)_

_Bref ..._

_ODA-SAN ! *La regarde fatiguer* Je veux One Piece depuis le 1er décembre, il serait temps de me donner au moins Law ! *La vire de chez lui*._

_Sur ce_

_._

_._

_._

_[ Enjoy ! ]_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre IX<span>**

**J'ai une poêle , veux-tu un œuf ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻**

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas où elle est ?

{- Non Capitaine ...}

- Mais elle t'a dit quoi exactement ?

{- Qu'elle était avec Chapeau de paille et le blond.}

- Et a-t-on une idée où ils sont ?

{-Non mais on ne va pas tarder à le savoir ...}

Ça craint ... J'aurais dû plus la surveiller, elle est pire qu'un gosse ... Mais est-ce une gamine ? Je ne sais même pas son âge. Je passe une main sur mon visage et soupire d'agacement. Cette fille me pose que des problèmes ... Je devrais la laisser avec les Mugiwaras et partir sans même laisser un mot. Mais ... C'est un sujet d'expérience assez divertissant. Donc, je vais la garder quitte à avoir des ennuis. Franchement, qu'est que je ferais pas pour avoir de l'occupation.

{- Capitaine ? }

- Oui, contin-

Soudain, une grosse explosion venant de la base Marine retentit. Ne me dites pas que... Elle n'a pas osé ? La rouquine de l'équipage des Mugiwara commence à marmonner et à insulter son capitaine d'imbécile ainsi que le blond par la même occasion. Le bretteur, lui, dort à poings fermé et le... Tanuki avec l'homme au long nez commence à pleurer. Quel étrange équipage.

- Shachi, retourne au sous-marin de suite !

{- HAI, Capitaine !}

Je raccroche et range l'escargotphone dans ma poche. Je vais devoir encore aller la chercher ... Je salue les personnes présentes et saute de leur bateau. Je pars en courant avec mon Nodachi déjà sorti. Le point positif, c'est que je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu. Par contre, le point négatif, c'est plutôt de savoir si elle est encore en vie, vue la fumée qui sort de la base. Ce serait vraiment bête de perdre une si belle expérience comme ça.

.

.

.

**POV MARINE**

.

.

.

- DÉGAGE OU TU TE PRENDS UN COUP DE POÊLE !

- Hahaha ... ! Tu crois me faire peur gamine ?!

/ / BONK / /

YATA ! Tu es mort, mec ! AU SUIVANT ! Bon, ok je n'ai pas du tout l'air crédible avec ma poêle mais ça fait mal ! Je regarde le marin que je viens de ... D'assommer ? Au pire ON S'EN FOUT ! Dire qu'on voulait juste s'amuser un peu mais c'est parti en cacahuète ... Enfin, Luffy est parti cacahuète ! Il a voulu à tout prix rejoindre les cuisines ... Je ne le savais pas aussi goinfre. Et sauf que, pour rejoindre la cuisine il faut passer par le réfectoire ... Et au réfectoire, y'avait des gens pas très gentils... Même pas du tout à mon goût ! Du coup, on s'est dispersés. Bref ... Je suis seule au monde~ ! J'ai paumé blondinette et beau gosse. En plus avec mon arme qui est une poêle, je ne vais pas aller bien loin. Bon, ça assomme mais pendant combien de temps ? Je commence à marcher dans de nombreux couloirs où plusieurs Marines sont à moitié morts par terre. On va faire comme le petit Poucet ? Ouais, parce que là, j'ai juste à suivre le chemin des cadavres, qui ne sont d'ailleurs pas totalement des cadavres. Zombies ? Heu ... On va éviter ... Je me fais flipper toute seule avec les zombies ... Soudain, un truc m'attrape la jambe me faisant trembler. Je baisse les yeux horrifiée. Un homme, le visage en sang tente de me dire quelque chose. Enfin, je crois ? Mais bon, je vais le laisser parler pour être sûre ...

- Arg ... A-Arrrg ...

- NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! UN ZOMBIE !

/ / BONK / /

Après avoir bien pris soin de fracasser la tête du mec zombie par terre. Je commence à courir pour vite sortir de cet enfer. Moi et ma petite, poêle, on ne va pas y survivre longtemps si on reste ici, une minute de plus.

- Et toi reviens ici de suite !

Oh putain, non pas ça ! Je continue de courir en tournant la tête et vois ... Une fille ? AVEC UN PUTAIN DE WHAT THE FUCK DE KATANAAAAAAAAAAA~ ! Cours, Marine, cours ! NYAAAAA ! Avec ma poêle je peux pas résister, sûr ! Me voilà les mains en l'air en train de crier comme une folle qui c'est prit un cactus dans gueule ...

- Lâche- moi espèce de ... Heu ... BOUFFONNE !

- Tu as dit quoi, sale gamine mal élevée ?! Si je te rattrape, je te ramène à Smoker-San, pour lui montrer que je suis digne d'êtres sous son commandement !

Elle est timbrée cette meuf ! Smoker... Ce mec me dit quelque chose ... D'un coup je percute un truc et tombe en arrière en rencontrant le magnifique sol. Merde, il faut que je fasse plus attention quand je réfléchis, mais je sais juste que je suis dans le CACA ! Une lame glisse le long de mon cou et un grand homme aux cheveux blancs avec des cigares dans la bouche me regarde de travers. Je vais y passer, adieu ! J'aurais même pas pu rouler une pelle à un beau gosse ... Ben quoi, on peut rêver! C'est décidé, si je me sors de ce merdier je roule une bonne pelle au premier beau gosse qui vient !

- Dit moi gamines, ne serais-tu pas la femme de Trafalgar Law ?

- Officiellement nan, mais peut-être qu'un jour il voudra ! Dis-je d'un sourire innocent.

- Comment ça ?

- Je sais pas, tu n'as qu'à aller lui demander papi !

- Ne sois pas insolente envers Smoker-San !

- Si t'aimes tant que ça le papi, dit lui d'arrêter de fumer ou il va crever d'un cancer ... Hein Tashigi ?

Tiens ! Je connais le nom de cette meuf et je sais aussi qu'elle a failli se battre contre la patate moisie ... D'ailleurs elle veut un combat contre lui ... La fameuse Tashigi devient rouge écarlate et appuie la lame plus fort sur mon cou. Je vais y passer... Je dois plus souvent fermer ma grande gueule. Le vieux se penche sur moi et me crache une bouffée de fumée dans la tête me faisant tousser.

- Tu étais avec Mugiwara ?

- Non, dis-je en mentant très bien.

- Pourtant, des soldats t'ont vue avec.

- Ah. Ils ont de la merde dans les yeux. Cordialement, la direction dans ce qui te sert de cerveau, dis-je avec une mine innocente.

Un grognement franchit la bouche du vieux et il ordonne à la folle de me mettre... EN PRISON ?! Hors de question ! Je commence à me débattre mais en vain, elle est super balèze ! Je lui lance un regard meurtrier. Dis-toi, fille, que tu es sur ma liste des gens que je n'aime pas ! Et je me promet de lui mettre une raclée un jour. Ouais, rien que de la voir, je peux pas me la blairer.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

- J'AIME LES LICORNES~! ET LEURS JOLIES CORNES~! ...

Je commence à chanter dans la cellule une musique qui me vient en tête. Franchement, je me rappelle de plein de musiques, mais je n'ai aucun souvenir d'où j"ai bien pu les apprendre ... Au pire, je vais les chanter exprès pour gaver le garde. J'observe à travers les barreaux la porte de sortie non loin de là. Je braille plus fort en tapant des mains.

- ALLEZ, TOUS ENSEMBLES !

- Mais tu vas fermer ta grande gueule ?! Me crie le garde.

- Non, je veux ma poêle adorée en échange !

- Va te faire cuire un œuf ! Grogne le gardien en me tournant le dos, et serrant plus fortement son arme.

- C'est ce que je comptais faire, tu es tellement intelligent que tu as compris à quoi servait une poêle~ ! Maintenant, tu veux que je te montre comment cuire un œuf ? Dis-je d'une voie faussement aimable.

- Je vais te buter..., marmonne le mec ... Heu ... Roux !

- Ce serait con que le vioque me retrouve avec une balle entre les deux yeux ... Il te fera la peau ! A moins que ça soit un de mes maris ou un de mes larbins qui arrive en premier, au choix mon cher ! Chantonne-je.

Il se retourne et me dévisage. Je le vois juste à son expression les questions qu'il se pose. Elle a un mari ? Mais, qui voudrait d'elle ?! Mais, le pire c'est qu'elle en a plusieurs ! Larbins ? Elle a des servants ? Je suis sûre qu'il meurt d'envie de me poser ce genre de question. Nyaa~ ! C'est tellement drôle ! Je continue de chanter pendant que le rouquin me disait de me la boucler. Si je continue à chanter, il va pleuvoir ... Pas grave ! Quand j'y repense, l'idée de merde qu'on a eu d'aller dans cette base à la noix ! Note à moi-même : ne plus écouter Luffy le beau gosse. Ce mec a des idées trop cheloues ! En plus avec sa bouffe il n'arrête pas. Soudain, j'entends plusieurs pas dans le couloir avec des hurlements. Bon, il doit y avoir une chasse à l'homme ... OH PUTAIN !

- LES MECS, JE SUIS LA ! HELP MEEEE~ ! Hurle-je debout dans ma cellule moisie.

- Dis un mot de plus et tu vas aller en enfer !

Le garde pointe l'arme sur moi, déjà chargée.

Tout doux mon pote ... Ne déconne pas, je veux pas crever ici ! En fait, je tiens trop à ma vie de merde pour ça. De toute façon, tout le monde tient a la vie. C'est le seul cadeau qu'on ai eu et qui dure toute une vie ... Vivre, ce mot me fait bizarre dans la bouche ...

- Tu es sérieux ...? Dis-je outrée.

- Oui.

- Et en quel honneur ?!

- Parce que tu es la femme du chirurgien de la mort !

- Ah.

- Tu mérites de crever !

- OH, TU TE CALMES D'ABORD ! Je ne suis pas un chien !

Bon, ok, mes médocs ne font plus effet et c'est plus fort que moi ... Il va me buter ! Je mets mes mains devant ma bouche et le regarde, incrédule. J'veux pas mourir ... Pas sans avoir embrassé un beau gosse avant ! Son regard devient froid, et me dit un mot qui me glace le sang ...

- Adieu...

Mes yeux s'écarquillent sous le choc et par réflexe je recule. Il tire et je me baisse, évitant la balle de justesse ... Enfin, je n'avais pas prévu que ce bâtard allait me tirer une balle dans le flanc !

- HAAAAA !

Je crache du sang et m'écroule lourdement sur le sol, m'a vue se trouble et ma respiration devient moins régulière. Le fourbe, il m'a butée ... Plutôt, il va me buter. J'ai peur ... Je ne veux pas mourir ! Des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Pourquoi je devrais pleurer ? Je ne me souviens de rien ... Ma famille ... Mes amis ... Ma vie ... Une explosion éclate et le garde se barre de la pièce me laissant seule.

.

C'est la fin pour moi ?

.

**༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu minna *^* ! <em>

_* Évite des cactus * AH, NON PAS ÇA LES CACTUS ON A DIT NO- /PAN/ Arg ... Et les ... Armes aussi ..._

_Ne me tuez pas pour couper à un moment si sadique parce que aussi non qui va écrire la suite ?! Pas mon chat "Kitty" en tout cas ... _

_Bon ..._

_Avez-vous aimé le passage dans la tête à Law ? Et aussi le retournement de situation pou Marine ? Parce que je suis stressé ... :/ _

_**JE VEUX DES REVIEWS~ !** *Chante* J'aime savoir ce que vous pensez c'est tellement drôle : 3 ! _

_Pas: Les poêle c'est dangereux ! _

_Bise ! Bise ! Nyaaaa~ !_

_Votre Cher CrazyKitty ! _


	11. Souvenirs douloureux Et un joyeux bordel

_Nyaaa~! Mes chatons aux cookies *^* ! _

_Merci _Shamliu _ à d'avoir corrigé._

_C'est reparti pour un chapitre ! XD J'ai survécu à toutes vos attaques X3 ! Merci pour vos reviews elles me font très plaisir *-* ! Et les lecteurs fantômes je veux des reviews TToTT Parce que 'est pas possible qu'on dépasse les 4 000 vus comme ça ! Aller montrer vous ! Même une petite review je m'en fous montrais que vous êtes là ! *-* [ Tu dois plus leur faire peur qu'autre aux choses ...] Mais non ! X)_

_bref ..._

_Oda-saaaaan~ ! Tu ne veux pas toujours pas ? *L'ignore* _

_Sur ce_

_._

_._

_._

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre X<strong>

**Souvenirs douloureux... Et un joyeux bordel.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻**

- Kof, kof, kof ...

Putain de feu a la con ! Je vais crever dans cette prison moisie !J'appuie fortement sur ma blessure pour éviter de perdre plus de sang. J'ai un mal de chien ... Même un chien on lui fait pas ça ! Je vois rien avec cette fumée de merde à moins que ce soit moi qui vois trouble ... Ou les deux ? J'arrive même pas à respirer à cause de toute cette fumée et j'ai un putain de goût de sang dans la bouche. En fait, c'est moi qui vais finir en œuf a la coque avec le feu qui se rapproche ...

- Quelle ... Kof, kof ... Mort conne ! Kof, kof ...

Je vais finir étouffée ... Finalement, mon bisou avec un beau gosse, c'est peut-être mort ... VIE DE MERDE ! Je commence à énormément manquer d'air ... Je glisse sur le côté et tombe sur le sol sale. Je ferme les yeux en respirant difficilement. Si je retrouve ce gardien, je lui fais la peau !

- KOF, KOF ... Putain ... KOF, KOF ... !

J'ai envie de dormir ... Mauvaise idée, je vais y passer ... Putain, je vais mourir de solitude ...

- Kof ! Kof ! Snif ... hahaha ...

Me voilà en train de pleurer et de rigoler en même temps ... Mon cas est très grave ... Mes yeux se ferment doucement ... J'ai beau résister je n'arrive pas à les garder ouvert ... Manque de sang ? Peut-être ...

- MARINE !

- La ... Kof ! Law ? Kof ! Kof !

- MARINE !

Law... est là ?! J'ouvre difficilement les yeux et essaye de voir à travers la fumée. Putain, allez Marine, crève pas maintenant ! J'essaye de me redresser mais je retombe lamentable sur le sol crasseux. Je fais tout mon possible pour l'appeler même si le manque de ce sommeil si étrange m'appelle.

- Law ! Kof ! Kof !

- MARINE ?! Tu es là ?

- Oui ! Kof ! Kof ! Kof !

Une image floutée s'approche des barreaux. Law ...? C'est vraiment lui où je délire ? J'entends des paroles mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ... Je suis si fatiguée ... Mais yeux se ferment tout seul me laissant sombrer dans l'inconscience.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_- Marine !_

_- Si c'est pour lire ta merde, c'est non._

_- CE N'EST PAS DE LA MERDE, ONE PIECE !_

_- Oh, j'ai vexé monsieur Tarmi Max ? Dis-je avec un sourire fourbe._

_- Marine, sois plus gentil avec lui ..._

_- Pauline, cette histoire ne te regarde pas, répliquais-je en lui faisant un magnifique sourire, qui voulait clairement dire " Ferme-la"._

_Je recommence à bouquiner mon livre "La guerre des clans" jusqu'au moment où je me prends un autre livre en pleine tronche ... Le visage rouge de colère, je suis prête à éclater à tout moment. Je ferme doucement mon livre et je n'oublie pas de bien mettre le marque-page. Je le pose sur le banc à côté de moi... Et je me jette sur la dénommée "Pauline"! En prenant bien soin de lui faire manger l'herbe du parc où nous étions venu nous reposer._

_- MARINEEEEEE, PARDOOOON !_

_- Pardon qui ?_

_- Max aide-moi~ ! Ouin ! Pleurniche Pauline pendant que je lui faisais manger de la terre avec du gazon et peut-être même des insectes par la même occasion!_

_Me voilà en train de me battre comme une gamine contre deux abrutis. Je crois que c'est au bout de trente minutes de bataille qu'on arrête ... On manque tous les trois de touffes de cheveux par certains endroits ... Je me relève et me recoiffe comme je peux. Bande de sales mioches !_

_- Je te signale que t'as le même âge que nous ! Quinze ans meuf !_

_- Oui, tu as encore parlé à voix haute, conclut Max._

_Je lâche un grognement et lui fait une pichenette sur le front. Mais je ne peux pas leur en vouloir d'être comme ça... Parce que je les aime comme ils sont. Depuis mes douze ans ce sont les seuls amis que je n'ai jamais eu. Après mon agression, Max ne m'a pas lâchée avec Pauline. Je m'allonge sur le banc et souffle de fatigue. Puis, un livre que je reconnais bien apparaît devant mes yeux._

_- Dégage ton manga à la con d'ici ou sinon je le brûle pour ensuite le donner à manger aux chiens, pour ensuite rebrûler leur caca avec les restes du manga, puis te le faire manger ..._

_- Mais, essaye de le lire au moins ! Crient Max et Pauline en même temps._

_- BON, SI JE LE LIS VOUS ME LAISSEZ TRANQUILLE ?!_

_- Ouiii~ ! Disent-ils en chœur._

_Résignée je lui arrache le manga des mains et commence à lire les premières pages ... Qui aurait cru que je deviendrais fan en si peu de temps ..._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_- TRAFALGAR LAW ! Nyaaa~ !_

_- Max ce n'était pas une bonne idée de la rendre fan ... TU M'ÉCOUTES ?! Hurle Pauline, frustrée que personne lui réponde._

_- Ouais, il est cool ! Crie Max en se jetant dans mes bras._

_- JE VEUX ME MARIER AVEC LUI, IL ET TROOOOP BEAU ! Me dis-je en me remémorant des passages du manga._

_- Et moi ? Dit Max tout triste._

_- Toi ... Pfff ... HAHAHAHA ... ! Pfff... Pouffait Pauline dans son coin_

_Et moi, je lui faisait la morale comme quoi il dépassera jamais Law niveau beauté. Pourtant, Max n'est pas moche, loin de là. C'est même un beau gosse ... Il a des cheveux châtain clair, en bataille lui donnant un côté rebelle. Puis ces yeux bleus clairs qui lui donnent un air innocent, avec ses tâches de rousseur ...Le problème, c'est que ce mec n'est pas innocent, loin de là!_

_On s'arrête au feu rouge tout en discutant de One Piece. Cela fait maintenant un an que je connais le manga, ça passe vite! Je vais d'ailleurs avoir seize ans dans trois jours ... Trois jours et on sera le 1er décembre! Le temps passe si vite ... Le feu passe au vert et on traverse. Enfin, je suis la seule a avoir passé. Je ne comprends pas ... Je me retourne et vois Max se jeter sur moi ! J'écarquille les yeux avant de percuter violemment le sol. J'entend des cris. MAX !_

_- MAAAAAAAAX ! Hurle Pauline en larmes, la voix enraillée et tremblante, ._

_Je me relève et vois du ... Du sang. Du sang partout..! Une voiture ... MAX ! Non ! Pas lui... Pourquoi lui, non ! Je me relève et pars vers mon ami. Il respire encore mais... Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues et cette fois, ce n'est pas à cause de ma bipolarité. Du sang ... Il est recouvert de sang ... Rouge ... Mes mains tremblent... Je tremble mais pourtant je n'ai pas froid ... Tremblante, j'ose lui toucher la joue avec une douceur extrême. Ses yeux s'ouvrent à peine et me regardent... Pauline est à côté de moi et pleure à chaudes larmes._

_- Max, pourquoi ... Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! POURQUOI TU M'A SAUVÉE, MOI, LA PUTAIN DE TARÉE QUI N'A PAS D'AVENIR ?! LA PUTAIN DE BIPOLAIRE QUE N'EST AIMEE DE PERSONNE ! Hurlais-je._

_Je reprends mon souffle._

_- Pourquoi... ? Pourquoi ? Finis-je doucement en pleurant._

_- Marine ... Ne dit ... Pas ça ... Tu es aimée ... Par moi... Et Pauline ...Dit-il avec difficultée, en chuchotant._

_Il sourit. Mais il tousse du sang._

_- Max ne pars pas ... ! JE T'AIME, NE ME QUITTE PAS ! Hurle Pauline en lui prenant l'une de ses mains._

_Je pleure encore plus ... Ma meilleure amie a attendu trop tard pour lui dire... Ca me déchire encore plus le cœur. Max lui répond que lui aussi, avant de fermer doucement les yeux ..._

_- MAX, NON ! MAX ! MAX ! Max ..._

_Je respire plus ou moins vite, tremblante._

_Quelqu'un m'attrape sous les épaules et me tire en arrière. Je me débats pour rester auprès de Max. Non, Max n'est pas mort ... Non ! Pas mon meilleur ami, celui qui a changé ma vie ! Non ! Je commence à hurler dans les bras d'un homme portant un uniforme. Des lumières rouges vives clignotent de partout. Je n'avais pas remarqué la venue des pompiers... Je m'arrache les cheveux et rigole ... Max, tu n'es pas parti ?! C'est un cauchemar ?! Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar ... Les pompiers tentent de me calmer, mais ça ne marche pas. Je regarde au loin Max se faire couvrir d'un drap blanc qui se tâche de sang._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

- MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAX !

Je me redresse dans un lit et hurle son prénom. Je panique et regarde autour de moi. La porte s'ouvre et deux personnes se jettent sur moi pour me plaquer sur le lit. Je ne suis pas morte ?! Ou suis-je ? Law ?!

- Marine, calme toi, m'ordonne Law.

La voix grave de Trafalgar me reconnecte a la réalité. J'arrête de bouger. Ils me lâchent et m'observent. Mon passé ... Max ... Je ne bouge plus et me calme. Shachi et Law me regardent avec inquiétude. Je passe une main sur mon visage et essaye de ranger tout le joyeux bordel dans ma tête. Déjà, je me souviens d'un moment tragique dans ma vie. Max était mon meilleur ami et Pauline aussi... Je me rappelle d'elle aussi, ma meilleure amie ... Ensuite, Trafalgar Law ... Je ... Je ... Ne comprends pas ... One Piece? ... Mais... J'ai un bug. C'est un livre ? Ok, je m'en souviens pas de tout !

- Dit ? C'est quoi One Piece ?

- Marine tu es sérieuse ?! Crie Shachi en tombant en arrière.

- Ben oui, idiot, dis-je en haussant les sourcils.

- Le One Piece est le grand trésor de l'ancien seigneur des pirates, Gol D. Roger ! Il est caché quelque part dans Grand Line et-

- Celui qui le trouvera deviendra le seigneur des pirates ...Je termine.

- Bah, tu vois que tu connais !

- Je crois que je suis un peu paumée dans ce qui me sers de cerveau, dis-je d'une mine dépitée.

- Miss, si tu me racontais ce que tu viens de te rappeler, me propose Law, déjà assis sur une chaise près du lit avec son carnet dans la main.

Il rigole lui ? Je ne vais pas lui raconter ... DEUX SECONDES... ON EST PAS DANS LE SOUS-MARIN ! Ouais, où sommes-nous ?! Sur le moment, la porte s'ouvre sur ... Une peluche ?! C'est quoi cette bestiole trop kawaii~ !? Mais je l'ai déjà vue quelque part... Je me masse la tempe et fouille au plus profond de ma mémoire ...

- Ah ! Tu es réveillée. Je me présente, je su-

- JE TE CONNAIS ! Hurle-je en le pointant du doigt.

- Q-QUOI ?! Pas possible ! Dit la boule de poils avec sa voix trop kawaii~!

- Marine, c'est impossible, dit Shachi.

- Tais-toi Shachi, je veux écouter, déclare Law.

- Mais Si! Tu es Tony Tony Chopper ! Et me demande même pas comment je te connais, je le dirais pas! En fait... J'en ai aucune foutre idée ! Dis-je en me tirant les cheveux.

- MARIIIIIIIIIIIINE~ !

Je n'ai même pas le temps de reprendre mes esprits qu'un truc non identifié me saute dessus, me faisant tomber du lit. Je l'insulte et demande qu'on me le dégage, parce que j'ai un mal de chien au flanc. On me remet sur le lit, me laissant souffler un peu. Il est complètement taré, celui lui qui m'a sautée dessus! Mais...HAAAA, C'EST BEAU GOSSE ! Soudain, une chose me vient en tête...

.

Mon bisou avec un beau gosse !

.

**༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu ! :D<p>

Mouhahahahaha ... Je sens que le prochain chapitre on va bien rigoler XD !  
>Bon dites-moi votre avis comme d'habitude ! Je me demande si le passer de Marine n'est pas trop bouleversant, mais dite vous où c'est le plus important et après il n'y aura pas d'autre passage aussi sanglant dans son passer ^^ !<p>

Je veux des reviews ! Review ! Review ! Review~ ! Si tu laisses une review Law viendra dans ton lit ce soir /PAN/ !

Bise ! Bise !

Votre chère Kitty !


	12. Plouf ! Et me voilà sur un autre bateau

Nyaa~ ! P'tits chatons à la crème pâtissière !

Merci à d'avoir corrigé !

Me voila pour la suite qui est WTF ! XD [ pour changer ...] Marine a vraiment la poisse encore ! [Pour changer ...] MAIS TA GUEULE MERDE TU ME SOÛLE ! [Pour changer ...] / / PAN / / !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews que j'aime lire *^* !

Odaaaaaaa-saaaaan jeeee veeeeeux ONEEEEEE PIECEEEEEEE~ ! * Appel encore les flics*

Bref ...

Sur ce

.

.

.

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre XI <span>**  
><strong><span>Plouf ! Et me voilà sur un autre bateau<span>**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻**

- Je veux me lever !

- Je t'ai dit non, Marine ! Gronde Law.

- Mais allez, j'ai dormi pendant trois jours ça devrait aller !

- Non !

- Allez Law !

- Non! Gronde toujours Law.

- Mais t'es casse-pieds !

- T'as dit quoi ?! Dit Law, me menaçant avec sa lame.

- NYAAAA ! IL VA ME VIOLER ! Crie-je, les bras levés.

- Arrête avec ça !

Shachi, Chopper et Luffy regardaient la scène au loin. Shachi a les yeux qui sortent des orbites, chopper ne sait pas quoi faire et Luffy se cure le nez ... Classe ! Cela fait plus d'une heure que je prends la tête au chirurgien pour me laisser sortir mais ... Lui ne veut pas, le con! Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'il gueule comme ça, mais s'il croit m'impressionner c'est foutu ! Nyaaa~ ! Je me met debout sur le lit et saute par-dessus Law. Enfin, c'était prévu ... Je tombe sur son épaule et me retrouve totalement conne. Par contre ...

- AIIIIIIIIIIE J'AI MAL, BORDEL DE MERDE!

J'avais oublié ma blessure ! Je gémis de douleur avec les larmes aux yeux. Qu'elle abrutie je suis des fois ! Law va me buteer~ ! D'un coup je me sens transportée et je sens l'air frais de dehors. Ah non, il a prévu de me jeter par dessus bord je pense. Je ricane de ma mini victoire. Parce que s'il prévoit de faire ça, ce serait vraiment con ! Quand soudain...

- Ça te fait rire ? Demande Law d'une voix pas très rassurante.

- Faut croire !

- Et si tu passes par-dessus bord ?

Je peux sentir son sourire de psychopathe d'ici !

- J'y ai pensé! Mais Sanji viendra me repêcher, du coup pas besoin d'avoir peur nyahaha... !

- Tant mieux, me dit-il blasé.

Il va vraiment le faire ?! Non, non, non ... Je suis dans la merde, c'était pas prévu ! Je me débats mais finis par abandonner à cause de la douleur. Il allait me balancer par-dessus la rembarde mais Nami prévient qu'il va y avoir une tempête. Law appelle Bepo et lui demande de me surveiller... En me balançant dans les bras de l'ours.

- Law je t'emmerde, j'suis pas une gamine !

- Mais oui ...

- Et toi la peluche, POSE MOI !

- Désolé ... Dit Bepo en me posant.

Je râle parce que mon pansement est rouge. Fait chier, j'ai ouvert ma blessure encore ! Tant pis ... Je pars m'asseoir dans un coin pour bouder. Bepo me regarde au loin sans me quitter des yeux. Je m'ennuie ... Il est où, l'soumis~ ! Sûrement dans le sous-marin depuis sa dispute avec Law. Je ragarde un peu les gens autour pour m'occuper. J'aime pas trop les vêtements de Nami ... Ils sont moche ... Je vois la princesse avec son canard parler à Pingouin. Vivi, je crois ... Ça me dit quelque chose ...

- Hey ! Vivi, viens !

Elle s'excuse auprès de Pingouin et viens me rejoindre suivie encore de son canard. Je l'invite à s'asseoir en face de moi. Je l'observe un moment. Elle me dit trop un truc, mais ... Comment je sais que c'est une princesse au juste ... Elle ne ma rien dit! Je commence à écarquiller les yeux, et me dire que j'ai vraiment un problème.

- Tu es une princesse ? Dis-je sans tourner autour du pot.

- Oui ... Dit-elle hésitante.

- On s'connaît ?

- Je ne sais pas ... Peut-être que tu viens du même royaume que moi.

- Alabasta ...?

- Oui !

- Heu ... Aucune idée ...

J'ai l'impression de la connaître, comme tout le monde ... Elle me laisse seule et j'en profite pour faire le point. Déjà y'a des trucs louches ... Pourquoi y'a pas de voitures dans c'pays ?! La France ... Elle est où, la France ? Parce que là, il n'y a que des îles et non des continents ! Et aussi ... One Piece ... C'est un livre. Non, un manga ... Je suis sûre de savoir, mais ... J'ai un trou ... Law... J'ai plein de souvenirs de lui dans ma tête, portant une casquette et une longue veste ... Ohlalala ... J'ai un vrai problème ... Je profite du sommeil de Bepo pour me balader sur le pont. Le ciel est noir, il va vraiment y avoir une tempête ?! Bon, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit si grave cette tem-

- NYAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ !

Le bateau commence à bouger dans tous les sens, me donnant envie de vomir. C'est quoi ce délire?! Des gouttes commencent à tomber du ciel. Puis ... Y'A DES GROSSES VAGUES QUI ARRIVENT DE PARTOUT ! NYAAAAA ! Je me relève pour rejoindre les autres ... Mais la poisse incarnée que je porte fasse que je glisse... A cause de l'eau ! Me voilà en train de faire de la patinoire ... Enfin, j'essaye plutôt de ne pas tomber ! En gros ... On dirait une idiote.

- NOOOON PAS LE MUR !

/ / BLONK / /

Me voilà la tête la première dans une ... Caisse ? J'entends tout le monde courir et crier des ordres sur le pont. Bon, faut que je sorte de là ! Heu ... C'EST QUOI CE DÉLIRE ! QUI A FERMÉ CETTE PUTAIN DE CAISSE ?!

- Ouvre-toi SALOPERIE ! Hurle-je en donnant des coups de pied dedans.

Bouhouhouhou ... ! Pourquoi y'a qu'à moi que ça arrive ?! J'ai beau appeler à l'aide mais personne ne m'entend ... Je donne encore et encore des coups de pied pour essayer de sortir. Cette caisse est solide ! En plus je parie que mon pansement est couvert de sang ... Parce que j'ai très mal ! Je sens la boîte dans laquelle je suis glissée cogner contre quelque chose. AIE ! Je vais avoir une bosse! Le cirque continue encore jusqu'à ce que je pète un câble. Puis, là c'est le drame... La caisse tombe à l'eau... Un long frisson me parcourt.

- Haha... Elle est bonne la blague ... Je crois que j'ai pris trop de coup sur la tête pour penser ça, me dis-je avec un rire jaune.

/ / PLOUF / /

Non, la caisse et tombée dans l'eau... JE SUIS VRAIMENT LA POISSE INCARNÉE BORDEL ! Je suis secouée dans tous les sens. Je crois que je vais pas avoir qu'une bosse ... Putain, ils sont même pas au courant que je suis là, dans une caisse ! En pleine mer dans une tempête en plus ! Je vais y passer c'est sûr.  
>Adieu monde injuste !<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

- Vous la sortez d'où cette caisse, yoi ?

- De l'eau. Elle flottait pas loin du navire.

- Elle est lourde ...

- Il y doit avoir quelque chose dedans.

- Ouvrez-la yoï.

Depuis combien de temps suis-je séquestrée dans cette caisse? Aucune idée. Des heures, des jours ... ? Des jours c'est un peu abuser, mais je dirais un peu plus d'une journée ... J'entends des gens parler ... Quelqu'un a repêché la caisse ?! Un faible sourire étire mes lèvres. Je vais enfin pouvoir sortir de cette putain de boite à sardine. La lumière s'infiltre dans la boîte, et l'air frais remplit mes poumons. Je me sens très faible, je crois que ce p'tit voyage ne m'a pas fait trop de bien ...

- Waaaa!

- Un cadavre!

- Je ne suis pas morte bande de cons! Crie-je.

- UN ZOMBIE! Hurle un autre homme.

- PUTAIN, TU CROIS QU'UN ZOMBIE CA PARLE ABRUTI!

Je ferme les yeux, et soupire d'agacement. Ils sont sérieux ... J'ai vraiment une tête de zombie ...? Un mec blond avec une coupe d'ananas se penche pour me regarder. Il a l'air surpris. Mais il prend un air fatigué. Ce mec me dit quelque chose. En fait, beaucoup de personnes me disent un truc ici ! Sa main se rapproche dangereusement de moi. Je crache comme un chat et lui lance un magnifique regard noir pour le dissuader de me toucher.

- Haha... Doucement minet, je ne vais pas te faire mal yoï, ricane l'homme ananas.

- Dégage, me touche pas et je ne suis pas un chat, connard !

- Tu as du caractère, p'tit chat yoï, ricane toujours le blond.

- Ouais, et alors?!

- Dis-moi, tu ne serais pas malade yoï ?

- Change pas de sujet, je ne suis pas conne !

- Toi, va chercher une infirmière yoï ! Demande la blondasse à un mec.

Je l'sens pas du tout, faut que je me casse d'ici et vite ! J'essaye de me lever... Mais j'ai énormément mal au crâne, et je me sens toute pâteuse. Et en plus j'ai mal au flanc. Je vois plein de tête se pencher dans ma caisse. Je grogne.

- Le premier qui me touche je le bouffe, dis-je d'un air menaçant.

- Hahaha elle est drôle cette gamine Rigole un mec en costard avec une moustache.

- Le moustachu, je t'emmerde !

- Mais elle vient d'où cette gamine ?!

- De ton cul ! Rétorque-je.

J'entends des rires, puis un grognement. Il n'a pas aimé, celui que j'ai remballé. Bon, le problème c'est qu'il faut que je retrouve Law ! Mais c'est sûr qu'il va me buter cette fois ... Brrr ... À moins qu'il s'en foute. Bizarrement ça me rend triste ... Et ça m'énerve. Je commence à disjoncter, faut que je prenne mes médocs. Bref. Où suis-je ?! Avec beaucoup de mal je me lève et sort de la caisse en vacillant. Ouais, parce que j'étais affalé dans la caisse. Certains ont les yeux écarquillés, et d'autres disent que je suis folle de me lever dans un état comme celui-là. Mais pourquoi disent-ils ça ? Je regarde ma blessure ... Aaaah, c'est pas beau tout ça !

- Berk ! Il va me tuer s'il voit son travail dans cet état-là... Marmonne-je.

- Qui va te tuer miss, yoï ?

Je me retourne et revoit l'ananas sur pattes. Il me veut quoi encore ? Je lui fais un doigt d'honneur et regarde autour de moi. Où suis-je encore tombée ?! J'en ai marre, je ne peux pas avoir un brin de chance ?! Déjà que j'ai le pire nom qu'il soit dans cette maudite mer à la con ! Bordel ! Je me sens vraiment pas bien ... Je pars en direction du bord du bateau et vomis. Ok, ça c'était pas classe du tout. Je m'assis en mode je-m'en-foutisme contre la rambarde. J'observe les gens. Heu ... Il y a beaucoup de gens ! TROP ! En plus ils me regardent eux aussi. Et ils font plutôt peur... Y'a pas un bateau de sauvetage ?! Ils vont me buter ! Parce que là, je pensais être sur un petit navire de merdeux ... Pas du tout! NYAAAA! La panique prend place! Putain mon escargot, où il est ?! Je le sors de ma poche et appelle Shachi. Sauf qu'on me le prend des mains!

- RENDS-MOI MON ESCARGOTPHONE !

- Non, qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège yoï ?

- Un piège? NYAHAHAHAHAHA...! D'après Shachi et Law, j'suis trop bête pour faire des pièges ... Bouhouhouhou...

Je commence à pleurer sous des regards choqués des hommes présents. Merci, putain de crise ... Une main se pose sur mon épaule ... Changement de comportement, ATTENTION ! Je mords la main avec un grognement. Je suis maintenant énervée ... Vive la bipolarité ! Heureusement que je ne suis pas dans la catégorie « dépression » ... Le mec retire sa main ensanglantée et me donne un coup de pied dans la tête. Je suis un peu sonnée, mais je n'ai pas le temps de reprendre mes esprits que je me prends un autre coup dans le flanc, me faisant crier et cracher un peu de sang.

- ARRÊTE YOÏ !

- Elle m'a mordu, la garce ! Hurle le marin.

- Kof, kof ... Bouffon ...

- Et alors, n'a pas tu point de honte de battre une femme ?! Hurle le moustachu.

Pfff ... Putain dans quel équipage de tarés suis-je tombée? Je peste et m'assois comme je peux. Il ne m'a pas ratée, le bâtard. Je regarde le mec qui se fait engueuler par le bond et le moustachu. Déjà, eux, ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir me buter, ils me défendent même... Bizarre ... Tout ça parce que je suis une fille ! C'est pas parce qu'on est une fille qu'on est faible ! Bref ...

.

Maintenant... Faut que je sache avec quel équipage je me suis retrouvée.

.

**༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻༺ ༻**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu ! :3<em>

_Vous avez devinez sur quel navire elle et ? xD Ouais, c'est carrément du WTF complet :') Mais bon vous aller bien rigoler parce que on connait tous comment et Marine xD de nature catastrophique, chieuse, râleuse ... En faite elle a beaucoup de défaut xD ! [Se qui fait d'elle pas une Mary-Sue parce que beaucoup de personne ne l'aime pas !] Ouais, elle s'accumule les ennemie cette folle :') !_

_Réponse__ a la review de _**Emma Dela Luna:**

_Nyaaaa~ ! _

_Merci pour ta review !_

_Oui Marine et aimer pour ce qu'elle heureusement xD !_

_Je sais beaucoup de personne dit ma fiction fait rire :') sa me fait très plaisir ! Oui, sauf son passer ... _

_Ne t'inquiète pas moi je ris de ma propre connerie quand j'écris ... Donc, c'est pas mieux pour ce faire passer pur une fêlé ! Comment je peux écrire toute c'est connerie chepa demande aux 31 personnes dans ma caboche xD ! _

_J'espere que tu as aimer ce chapitre laisse moi une review parce que tu as du comprendre que j'aodre ça ! :3 _

_Bref ... _

_Bise ! Bise ! Nyaa~ ! _

_Fin de la réponse !_

_BON !_

**_DES REVIEWS ! REVIEW !__ REVIEW ! __REVIEW ! __REVIEW~ ! _**

**_J'en veux plein aller s'il vous plait pour me faire plaisir même un riquiqui ce n'est rien ! :3 _**

_On se retrouve la semaine prochaine ;)_

_Bise ! Bise !_

_Votre chère Kitty ! _


	13. Je me rappelle d'eux

Nyaaa~ ! Les chatons en bigoudi !

Me revoilà après une longue absence ! Et j'en suis désolé j'étais occupé a 'a nouvelle fiction avec Renhika qui est " **Make U Wet** " Aller y jeter un coup d'œil ;) ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews *^*

J'en ai marre m'a touche "M" et pétè xD Comment ? Parce que avec ma meilleure et moi on a essayé le jeu d'enlever les touches et le "M" y est passé ! Comment ça c'est pas un jeu ? Ben pour moi oui xD ! Du coup, j'ai scotché la touche et je a nouveau un "M" :3 Nyaaa~ !

Bref ... On s'en fout de m'a vie xD [ Mais grave !]

Oda-san je veux pas le dire ! Comment ça si je le dis pas j'ai une amande harcèlement ?! Mais ... Pff ... TOUT est a oda-san ... Mais il m'a dit qu'il me le passerait un jour ! NON J'AI RIEN DIT POSE CE CACTUS ! *Se barre en courant*

Sur ce

.

.

.

[Bonne lecture ! ]

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre XII<strong>

**Je me rappelle d'eux !**

.

.

.

Bon ... Je m'en sors pas trop mal ... Je ne suis toujours pas morte. Ils n'ont pas essayé de me tuer, à part un type. J'ai pris discrètement mes médicaments. Oui, sans me faire prendre c'est un exploit. Par contre sans eau j'ai failli m'étouffer... Ça, c'est moins good. Je suis maintenant seule à l'infirmerie, pour une fois. Ouais, parce que les infirmières, là... Depuis hier elles sont chiantes ! Elles ont essayé de me faire parler, mais je n'ai pas dit un mot. Depuis quand ? Après, le coup de pied je suis devenue muette. Moi, je n'ai pas très envie de me faire tuer parce que j'ai dit que mon médecin est un pirate. Bref ... L'ennui total ! Je ne peux même pas bouger de mon lit sous peine d'ouvrir à nouveau ma blessure. Je soupire d'agacement de cette solitude. Je n'aurais jamais pensé cela, mais ils me manquent... Soudain, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre et laisse place à... Attention ... Un ananas sur patte !

- Salut minette, bien dormi yoï ?

- ...

- Je comprends mieux ce que m'ont dit les infirmières ce matin yoï, dit-il avec un sourire flemmard.

De quoi, que j'ai décidé de faire la muette ? Ouais, je suis au courant. Je l'ignore et fixe mon verre d'eau, au loin. Ça fait chier que je n'ai pas le droit de me lever. Je continue de le fixer dans l'espoir qu'il vienne à moi. L'espoir fait vivre ... Pas pour moi personnellement ! Le blond détourne le regard pour voir ce que je fixe intensément comme ça. Je l'entends ricaner et le voit se diriger vers mon verre.

- Tu as soif yoï ? Me demande-t-il en pointant mon verre.

Je le fixe puis regarde mon verre encore une fois. Ouais, j'ai soif... Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas me faire parler, bouffon à touffe jaune des tropiques ! Il prend mon eau et la pose à côté de mon plateau-repas, que je n'ai pas touché. Je n'ai pas très envie de mourir empoisonnée ! Il n'y a que de l'eau dont je sois sûre de la potabilité, parce que j'ai vu les filles en boire. J'attrape mon verre, et commence à boire le liquide précieux.

- Je commence à douter que tu sois la femme de Trafalgar Law, Yoï.

Le truc qui fallait pas dire ! Me voilà en train de recracher toute l'eau que j'avais dans la bouche sur ananas qui fait une tête décomposée. L'ananas qui est décomposé, la blague ! Bref ... Le mec est au courant de qui je suis ! ET EN PLUS IL CROIT QUE JE SUIS LA FEMME DE L'AUTRE TARE !

- Mais ça ne va pas dans ta tête, ce n'est pas mon mec ! M'écrie-je

Je met ma main devant m'a bouche. Merde, j'ai parlé ... Crétine que je suis ! J'ai le droit de choisir comment mourir ? Je regarde le blond avec une mine paniquée. Je vais mourir, je vais mourir, je vais mourir ... Voilà ce qui passe en boucle dans mon cerveau ! Putain, j'ai mérité quoi pour avoir autant la poisse ?! Il me faudrait un nouveau cachet, mais devant lui c'est pas possible ! NYAAAA ! C'est trop le bordel dans ma caboche ! Je me tire les cheveux et essaye de ne pas m'énerver. Là, ça serait le comble de la merde dans laquelle je me suis fourrée ! L'ananas me regarde, surpris de me voir en train de me tirer les cheveux, et sûrement de ... Merde, je dois vraiment faire peur à regarder ... Il faut que je me casse d'ici en vitesse !

- Minette ... Tu ... Reste assise, yoï ! Dit-il en essayant de me faire asseoir.

- Ne me touche pas ! Hurle-je.

Putain, qu'il ne me touche pas, ce connard ! Il faut que je sorte vite, parce que je vais m'énerver ! Je le pousse et sors de l'infirmerie. Enfin, on me rattrape pour me mettre dans le lit. Putain, il est chiant ! Je me débat puis fini par abandonner. Et pour bien me faire passer pour une timbrée, je pleure ! Super, je veux l'oscar de la plus fêlée au monde ! Ah ben c'est con, c'est déjà le cas !

- Tu ...

- Ne dit rien, c'est déjà assez humiliant et agaçant d'avoir ce genre de comportement ... Dis-je en cachant ma tête dans l'oreiller.

- Tu veux dire que tu ne le fais pas exprès, yoï ...?

- C'est compliqué ... Marmonne-je.

.

.

.

**POV Law**

.

.

.

- Cap'tain, tout est de m'a faute ... Désolé ... S'excuse Bepo.

- Ce n'est rien, retourne à ton poste je m'occupe du reste. Déclare-je.

Cette fille est vraiment pas possible ... C'est le mot. Elle a disparue pendant la tempête, et à coup sûr elle est tombé à l'eau. Je pense qu'elle ne sait pas nager. En plus, elle est blessé. Je ne lui donne pas plus de 5% de chance de survie. Mais ça m'agace ... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais au fond ça me dérange de ne pas savoir comment elle va. Ce n'est pas que je me suis attaché à Marine. Je crois que j'ai trop l'habitude de la protéger. Je ne doit surtout pas m'attacher à elle, parce que je ne suis que son médecin. De base c'était juste une excuse pour la garder. D'ailleurs, c'est vraiment un sujet très intéressant. Elle connaît certaines choses qu'elle ne devrait pas. Et ce prénom, Marine. Ce n'est pas commun ... Voire pas du tout. Soit ses parents voulaient la tuer en lui foutant un nom absurde ... Sois, ses parents sont des marines. C'est deux hypothèse semblent possible.

- Trafalgar ! Elle n'est pas sur notre bateau ! Me crie la rousse des Mugiwara.

Bon, elle est vraiment tombé a l'eau. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à savoir si elle est vivante. Et si c'est le cas ... C'est qu'elle a énormément de chance. Je regarde au loin Shachi faire les cent pas et dire des phrases sans queue ni tête. Je m'approche de lui et pose ma main sur son épaule, pour l'arrêter dans sa panique.

- Shachi, calme toi.

- Comment me calmer ? Cap'tain c'est impossible ! Marine est tombée à l'eau pendant une tempête ! Et en plus elle est blessé ! J'aurais du moi-même la surveiller ... Marine ... J'ai essayé de l'appeler, mais elle ne répond pas ! Et après si je ne suis pas là pour lui dire de prendre ces putain de trucs elle va oublier ! Et-

- Prendre quoi ? Le coupe-je dans son délire.

- De prendre ses médicaments, bien s ... Merde !

Il met sa main devant sa bouche et évite mon regard.

- Shachi …, gronde-je. Que me cache-tu ?

- R-rien ... Cap'tain !

- Continue de mentir et je te jure que je te découpe en mille morceaux pour te mettre dans mes bocaux, le menace-je d'un ton froid.

- Mais ...

- Alors, c'est quoi ces médicaments qu'elle prend ?

- Ben ... C'est ... Contre sa ... B-bipolarité ...

Il baisse la tête, sûrement honteux d'avoir dit leur secret.

Bipolaire ?! Sérieusement ... Pourquoi ne m'en suis-je pas rendu compte avant ! C'était pourtant évident les crises que Marine faisait. Je retire mon chapeau, et passe une main agacée dans mes cheveux indisciplinés. Elle est de plus en plus intéressante cette fille.

.

.

.

**POV Marine**

.

.

.

- Attendez... vous êtes tous frères ?! Demande-je à l'ananas et au moustachu.

- Oui et non, me répond... Heu ... Vista !

- Je plains la mère ! M'écrie-je. Attends, je veux même pas imaginer le cauchemar de la pauvre femme !

- Dis pas de connerie, yoï ! On est pas de vrais frères, yoï ! Me dit Marco.

Alors, ils sont juste frères de cœur ? Ouf ... J'ai cru que qu'une femme avait accouché de tout ça ! Je suis en ce moment sur le pont, après trois jours de repos. Il faudrait que je prévienne Law ... Mais j'ai pas envie de me faire tuer ! Une main se pose sur mon épaule et s'enlève vite. Je ricane et regarde un marin qui tremble. Tiens, je fais peur! Nyahahahahaha ! Il me veut quoi ? Je vois dans sa main un escargotphone déjà décroché. Oh, putain ne me dites pas que...

- NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA IL VA ME TUER ! Hurle-je en mode panique.

{- T'ES PAS MORTE MARINE ?! Me hurle une voix que je connais bien.}

- SOUMIS ?! NON J'SUIS PAS MORTE, CRÉTIN ! M'énerve-je.

- Quelqu'un m'explique, yoï ? Demande Marco.

{- Elle n'est pas morte ?! Demande la voix grave de Law en fond. }

- Putain les gars, vous fendez mon p'tit cœur en pensant que j'étais morte ...

{- Nouvelle du jour, Marine a un cœur ! Crie Pingouin en mode choqué.}

- Oh, ferme ta gueule le manchot ! Répond-je.

- OI !

Tout le monde se tait. Un gros blanc s'en suit. Putain, il peut perdre son calme ?! Woooo ! Le mythe que m'a dit Vista viens de se détruire sous mes yeux. Ce mec n'est pas un véritable ananas, il peut péter un câble. Je me lève et pointe du doigt Vista avant de déclarer :

- T'es un menteur, ananas-man peut perdre son calme ! Déclare-je.

Tout les gens qui nous regardent explosent de rire sous les yeux des deux mecs. Ben quoi, il m'a menti ! J'entends l'escargotphone dire " Elle fout son bordel où ...?" Ils vont me faire devenir folle ! Ah, je le suis déjà ! Et depuis quand je fous mon bordel ?! Ok, je gueule beaucoup ... Même trop ! Mais, c'est dans ma nature ! Je retourne vers l'escargot et lui fais un doigt d'honneur en criant le plus fort possible :

- Je t'emmerde profondément, je ne suis pas bordélique ! Je suis quelqu'un de responsable, vois-tu ?

{- Excuse-moi miss, mais tu t'enfonce dans tous les domaines.} Dit une voix grave.

- Nyaaaaaa ! Putain, il va me tuer !

- Donnez-moi l'escargot, yoï !

Je regarde heu ... Marco ? Ouais, on va faire avec ! Prendre l'escargot sous mon regard horrifié.

- Mochi, mochi ! Vous êtes bien sur la première flotte de Barbe Blanche, et vous avez Marco le phœnix à l'appareil, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Le gros blanc refait surface. L'escargot fait toutes les faces de l'équipage de Law qui ne sont pas jolies à voir. Et moi ? Ben, des souvenirs refont surface aussi. Mon Dieu ... Je suis sur le bateau d'Oyaji ... L'homme le plus fort du monde. Et avec Marco le phœnix ... Putain, je l'ai appelé ananas à plusieurs reprise ! Il est au courant que je suis bipolaire ! Non ! Pourquoi j'ai dis ça à un mec sur qui je fantasmais ?! MAIS JE SUIS CONNE ! Mes membres se mettent à trembler tout seuls. Nyahaha ... Comment j'ai pu me retrouver avec eux, ils sont pas dans le Nouveau Monde ?! Et Ace ... Il est où ...? Je commence à rigoler nerveusement et m'écroule. Je mets mes mains devant mes yeux et souffre en silence. J'ai un putain de mal de crâne ! J'entends des pas précipités vers moi et me demander si ça va. Il faut que je rentre !

- Heu Marine ? C'est ça ?

- O-oui ... Il faut que je ... Rentre ...

- Izou prend là avec toi.

- D'accord.

.

Putain, dans quel merdier me suis-je encore fourrée ?!

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu ! :D<p>

L'histoire avance petit a petit ! Comme on peut le voir ! [ Ouais, moi je veux la suite !] La ferme et écoute la K-POP !

On et bientôt aux 100 reviews j'ai du mal a y croire c'est tellement beau ! Je pensé pas y arriver *^* Merci ! Pour vous remercier une fiction spéciale de "On s'connaît ?" va sortir dans peu de temps ;) quand on saura a 100 reviews alors défoncer le bouton review ! Qui laissera la 100 reviews ? A voir !

Bref ...

**Laissez moi plein de reviews pour dépasser les 100 ! J'AIME LES REVEIWS BORDEL !**

Bise ! Bise !

Votre chère Kitty.


End file.
